The Tale of The Key-blade Wielder
by Croboxan07
Summary: Sora is at home wondering what to do when he gets an unexpected surprise and awakens one of the lost wielders.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The key, in this universe, was a special weapon given to those who fought the darkness trying to consume their worlds. Here in this world there lived a boy who would soon be the universe's saviour because of his actions and emotions. But that is only the future. The boy's name was Sora and he was laying on a beach waiting for the day he would return to the skies again. His adventure started on the little island near his town. The town was one of many worlds which existed within the border of darkness. There are quadrants in the worlds that cannot be mapped by a mortal, only by one of magic. These magicians hid from wielders of darkness or more specifically, those whose hearts were plagued by darkness. These wielders would not stop until the worlds were in the Realm Of Darkness. The Realm of darkness was the land where everything was pure darkness. The dark users were countered with the guardians of light, the wielders of pure light and hope. When these wielders attacked "The Keyblade War" began. Millions fought for their opinions until their goal, to keep Kingdom Hearts safe was achieved and lost above the clouds housed with darkness.

 _Veteris: Light Spell_

 _Thundaga: Thunder Spell_

 _Blizzaga: Ice Spell_

 _Firaga: Fire Spell_

 _Dreadstone: Capture/Forbidden Spell_

 _Revelation: Revealing Spell_

 _Colance: Concealment Spell_

 _Verserat: Tracking Spell_

 _Stopra: Time Altering Spell_

Luxord/Rould: Playfair Display

Vexen/Even: Varela Round

Saix/Isa: Times New Roman

Braig/Xigbar: Impact

Ventus: Georgia/ _Roxas: Georgia Italic_

Sora: Arial/ _Anti-Form: Arial Italic_

Master Yen sid: Calibri

Vanitas: Verdana

Goofy: Proxima Nova

Donald: Oswald

Ansem the wise: Alegreya

Riku: Roboto Mono

Master of Masters: Amatic SC

Lea/Axel: Bree Serif

Master Xehanort: Courier New

Oswald: Merriweather

Xemnas: Trebuchet MS

Terra: Comic Sans MS

Zack Fair: Slabo 27px

Author: Lato

Mad Doctor: Satisfy

Felix the Cat: Exo

Phantom Blot: Acme

Possessor-dwellers: Shadows Into Light

Temporary World-Dwellers: Oxygen

Zexion/Ienzo:Tangerine

Marluxia/Lumaria:UnfrakturMaguntia

Ansem(Seeker): Marck Script

Young Xehanort: Marcellus

Myde: Cambria

Aeleus: Amaranth

Dilan: Rasa

Part One: The Awakening of the Wind Wielder

He awoke at sunrise to the shock of hitting the cold floor face first. Sora was a powerful Keyblade wielder who had finally returned to see his hometown Destiny Islands. He had fought from every world in his quadrant, Quadrant IV, and had finally come home to a surprise. He was once again with his friends. He missed them and had left the island surprisingly, to find them. His adventure took him to meet new people and had taught him lessons about the worlds, their problems, and how to help them. He had met enemies as well, some too mischievous to stay. When the time came, Sora had to return to the island. Nothing had changed except for the lack of laziness in him and his friends. For once, Sora lost the old entertainment in watching his friends brawl. He knew the island might sink into darkness again, so Sora always waited for the opportunity to leave, which never came. Except for today when the unexpected might occur. Sora was waiting around while Riku and Tidus brawled, Kairi sat making a star charm, and Wakka and Selphie sat by the dock watching the sunrise when it happened. Sora had seen a shadow roaming the island. Sora had decided to creep up to it when he saw four more appear and wait.

Sora ran up to the shadows with appearing keyblade in hand. The shadows saw him and ran to a white, glowing, door in the wall. Sora was ready to attack when the group of shadows ran through the door and he had to stop and closely examine the door.

After closely examining the door, he opened it and walked in. The door had a, long, empty, wide hallway attached to it. Sora could not recognize the familiar building and turned to leave to find a dark world awaiting entrance outside. He began to go through each chamber until he reached a room full of pods. He looked over each pod until he found three pods with names etched into them. "Sora. Donald. Goofy". The pods unraveled to reveal memories floating in three groups. He recollected his memories and bottled up Donald and Goofy's to return later. A figure appeared in front of him and got into a battle stance.

"I search for a keyblade in the shape of yours but in black and silver. It's name is of no importance to you but to me, very much. I need it in order to open the gate out of here. I am not stuck here but I sensed the presence of an intruder so I will have to force you to leave.*pulls out book and flips to an illuminated page and begins reading and chanting.**about to cast spell when senses are alerted*. Forgive me but we shall meet again. *disappears in a cloud of smoke.*

He then opened a door to a different corridor never seen or explored. Every corridor contained empty rooms except for the last two. The last room contained a laboratory where replica's like riku and xion were created. The second to last room held a chair with glowing chains in the floor and walls. The closer he walked, the weaker he got, until he found a boy that looked like Roxas unconscious on the chair. Sora went to shake him only to faint. The voice of Roxas was heard throughout the room shouting for Sora to get up. Sora slowly regained consciousness to find the boy wide awake and ready with a-"keyblade? You have a keyblade!?"

Sora got up to question the boy but was stopped. "Quiet or they'll hear you" the dirty blonde assured." "alright now we can speak. Hi i'm Ventus you? I can see you're confused, let me explain,". Sora listened intently waiting for the reason Ventus was inside a closed off-room. "Alright I have no idea why i'm here either okay, but you saved me from the darkness as a child so, I was revived when you brought me close to my body". "That's good enough for me, let's get out of here" Sora summoned light but the key didn't appear." now what, I can't summon my key so I can't get us out of here".

"I got something in here-" Ventus pulled out a crystal. It was shaped like a shooting star and began to glow. "What is that"? "I found it after ending up in a mysterious tower. After that a duck and dog picked me up and took me to a room. There I blacked out". "Huh, I'm friends with the dog and duck. They used to travel with me, helping me restore the worlds, that was until my journey was over when they left to help the king. I never saw them after that. I also seem to have changed during the journey. Now i can't stop thinking about worlds in need of my assistance". "Well, I guess we both wanted to help. I helped the worlds from a master named Xehanort". "Well off we go-"wait" Ventus interrupted while pointing to the corridor ahead of them.

"We have to leave this castle to go back". Ventus quickly lead the way out only to be confronted by a cloaked figure. "You can try to escape this accursed place but, you will only cast yourselves into oblivion. If you want to exit, follow me". As Sora and Ventus followed the cloaked figure a horde of heartless appeared waiting for combat. Before they could fight however, the figure struck them with a gravity spell and continued walking. The figure assured the startled pair forward. They continued walking until they were met with a bright door. "Here is your stop good luck travelers". Sora and Ventus thanked the figure and continued walking.

They pushed the door to enter only to be thrown out. The door began to rush open sending waves of darkness at the pair. After the waves the door shut and The pair ran back to the cloaked figure only to see a heartless wave rushing after them. Ventus immediately fought while Sora pondered the area, waiting for a light to shine upon the darkness.

After an intense battle

"What are you waiting for? Can you even fight?

"No, after I woke you up, I lost my ability to fight with a keyblade".

"Oh, I had no idea that, that, was the case".

"It's alright it happens all the time. Honestly, I wish I had asked somebody to help me".

As the pair waited, Ven got an idea.

"Sora, I think I know a way to get your keyblade back?

Sora because of my century-long wait, I am now a master keyblade wielder 'kay"?

Alright I trust you in this Ven".

"Stand still, alright"?

As Ventus gave Sora the ability to wield a keyblade, the cloaked figure walked up to them.

"Alright Sora use your form ability to regain your lost power okay"?

"Okay. Give Me STRENGTH"!

Light surrounded the pair as Sora, and Ventus regained lost strength and hovered above ground.

When the light show ended both Sora and Ven were covered in armor matching their clothes. Then, Ven pulled out the glowing crystal and then asked if they could hold onto it and wait. The crystal began to glow vibrantly and a sound could be heard nearby.

The pair and the cloaked figure then transported to the Mysterious Tower where Sora's long awaited partners were startled and then fell over. After recovering the two partners greeted the newcomers and led them inside while making sure no one else followed before shutting the magically sealed door.

"Mickey, i'm sure Sora will be fine, Xehanort would not target his own world unless his plan was to lure out the boy by destroying his home island, it would be preposterous and would ruin his chances of obtaining your lost friends heart".

*Door creaks open*

"Hello, anyone here? Mickey? Master Yensid?"

"Maybe they cast an invisibility spell in this room to avoid detection".

"Yeah, maybe they did 'cause I can still sense 'em".

"What's the revealing spell incantation Donald?"

"I think it was "REVELATION" ?"

"Worth a shot, alright REVELATION!"

*The room glowed vibrantly, before revealing the Master of Masters and King of Disney Castle standing in front of the desk.*

King Mickey: He'ya, fellas, how're ya doin'.*smiles sheepishly*

Master Yensid; Forgive us for hiding but, we have information stating that the Mysterious Tower is targeted for infiltration, so we chose to use a spell of concealment to avoid capture from the Seekers of Darkness unless, Master Xehanort has trained them in the art of magic, then we are in more danger than it seems. Of course, you all know basic magic so we will have to train you as well to conceal, capture enemies, learn tactics and track down allies and enemies.

King Mickey: Yeah so, we hid to keep the enemies confused,that way they can leave. Of course as Goofy demonstrated, we could still be sensed through their expert senses. So we could get ambushed or caught by surprise and the war would start with the three of you fighting to save us. "

Sora: What about the three lost to the darkness, we could use them in the keyblade war, right?

Master Yensid: Sora, you are correct in this idea but, one is controlled by Master Xehanort and the other two are in the realm of darkness.

Ventus: Wait, do you mean Aqua and Terra"?

King Mickey: Huh?

Master Yensid: Indeed, we mean the two you are referring to, but why do you ask Ventus?

Ventus: It's 'cause, I was brought back to the world of light because of Sora. Ya see, Sora found the entrance of the Realm of Darkness where he found Castle Oblivion, to which he recollected his memories and woke me from my long slumber. There we reunited with Ansem who was guarding the castle and decided to join us on our quest to leave the realm.

Sora: That reminds me, here ya go, Donald, Goofy", and as Ven explained he held a star in his pocket where he lost his memories the last time he was transported to this tower.

King Mickey: Ya mean the star shard? If ya do I lost that thing when Ven and I defeated-.

?: Me.

Ventus: Vanitas? How did you get here!?

Vanitas: I was simply resurrected by my master, Xehanort and i'm pretty sure, he knows of your waking, Ventus. Ya know that reminds me, we still have to forge the X-blade so i'll see ya in the graveyard, coward. Oh, and forget about everyone in here, they'll be gone before you kn-

Donald: FIREWORKS

*The dark-haired boy was thrown out of the tower with Donald's spell and left an opening for cloaked members of darkness.*

?: Hurry, you get Sora, you get Mickey, and you get Roxa-

Ventus: Roxas?"! "I'm not Sora's nobody, I'm Ventus!

?(2): Looks like we got some competitors. You ready to rock Sora?

?(3): Hmm last time I remember you were gambling against me right, Sora"?

?(4)Are you all really that stupid as to give him hints as to who you are"!

?(4): He is right, you three are acting like fools if you think Sora doesn't know what you are talking about.

Master Yen Sid: Remove your cloaks and reveal your true intentions, Seekers of Darkness.

?Your a fool for thinking we would show ourselves _Master Yen Sid_.

*Summons Sitar and directs an attack towards Sora*

*Summons a deck of Cards and discards them to face Sora on the floor*

*Summons a Shield of pure Ice and has target reticles surround Sora*

Sora: Luxord, Demyx, Vexen!? You guys are Seekers of Darkness?! I thought you would go live your normal lives again?

Vexen: You think we could live our "normal" lives again? We never had normal lives unless you call "experimenting on hearts, playing music for money, and gambling" normal lives we are never returning to that blasted radiant garden. We ruined the citizens lives and we could never fix our mistakes. Also, the lord of Radiant Garden is missing so what will people think when the apprentices of Ansem return with nothing and return to the castle! What people will accuse us of is the missing Ansem the Wise!

Demyx: Plus we aren't really seekers of darkness, but true distractions.

?: Indeed we will be accused of doing something to Ansem, but it is partly true. We truly are to blame but we were led by the apprentices and I known as well as Xehanort. Master Xehanort saw darkness in my heart and darkness in some other wielder's so he linked his to ours and we changed. The other guy lost his memory and I was a key part in the master's plan while waiting for him to reappear. I led the apprentices and Xehanort led Ansem to their demise. Of course we were reborn as Nobodies and we banished The ruler into the Realm of Darkness where he met Riku and returned as idiot! Don't ever reveal yourself!

?: Now back to business-"

Donald: Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Gravira,-"

King Mickey: STOPZA!

Master Yen Sid: DREADSTONE!

In an instant the figures were forced out of the tower and summoned dark corridors to leave. Instead their escape was also thwarted and the seekers were left in a barrier of light.

Luxord: What kind of trick is this!

?(4): We have been ambushed and are trapped in a powerful enchantment. This is Outrageous!

Master Yen Sid: You have all just witnessed a forbidden enchantment and now you are never getting out unless I choose to dispel this enchantment. If I was filled with hatred and thought of vengeance I would shrink the trap to end your lives. Thankfully I am merciful unlike Master Xehanort and shall avoid ending your lives. Do not attempt this spell or you will fail and be forced into transforming into a heartless that can possibly revive your heart with a cost. Sora leave this world and return with others in need of assistance. We will need everyone to help end this war for Kingdom Hearts.

Part Two: HORROR-DISNEY

As ordered by Master Yen Sid, Sora left the tower and asked Mickey about using the star shard and asked Ventus if he could learn how to use keyblade armor. Sora was given the ability to use the armor but told Ventus to stay in the tower and watch out for any other seekers of darkness. Sora had decided to travel to Disney Castle to enter Timeless River because it was confusing how a world could house another world. He entered the world and found abstract forms of heartless running around rampant before spotting Sora and running off before bumping into heartless and fusing together.

"Amazing isn't it, how nothings like spatters could fuse with heartless and become more intimidating. Forgive my sudden intrusion but i don't believe we've met? I am the Mad Doctor and I experiment with the Phantom Blot to find new things to learn of".

"I'm Sora and I am amazed how a world can house another world without trouble. I've never seen you here before where are you from and why are you here?"

"I would focus more on the important information like why the spatters are missing".

As if on cue the spatters seemed to have disappeared and gave the young hero a new objective. Sora entered the docks and noticed the steamboat missing a half and Pete rambling angrily about short monsters attacking the steamboat with green ink and leaving to cause more mischief in the other parts of town. Horace then confronted Sora and explained to him that the green ink stole color from anything it touches. Sora raced off to the other stages to find the monsters before the whole of town was nothing.

As Sora searched and defeated more monsters the doctor was busy causing more spatters to appear and keep him busy while he linked his world to the town.

"That should stop them for now. Let's check on the Cornerstone to make sure nothing is messed up there.

"What is going on here! Why are these things still here and what is a portal doing here? This isn't good what if the world is overrun by heartless and turns to nothing?! I gotta stop this before the Cornerstone is targeted again and Disney Castle is damaged. WHAT IS THAT"!

Not long after, an enormous boss had been summoned and began damaging the town destroying the buildings and somehow erasing the world-dwellers with green paint.

"Hey you, gimme that remote control!

A rabbit with an angry expression stood behind Sora, foot tapping. He wore blue shorts without buttons and had his arms crossed as if he was waiting for a response.

"Who, me"?

"Yeah you, didn't ya hear me! I said gimme that remote control! Now as I asked give it to me NOW! I'll tell ya why I need it when I get it back okay?"!

"Okay, here you go. Now explain".

"Fine, I need that control to stop the spatter-less before it destroys this world. There, happy? No, guess I needed more explaining, huh? Fine, spatters cannot withstand electricity instead they are obliterated by it so I was given that control to stop my friend, Mickey. Of course, he changed my mind and I went against the doctor and the Blot was imprisoned. Somehow we couldn't find the doctor and that's when he returned and explained that he had changed. Sadly he was lying and we were forced to fight him. When he was defeated his machine faltered and he was lost to the abyss. I was surprised he survived but he secretly got me to side with him again and now here we are".

"So this doctor, who got away with injuries has returned and is now more maniacal than before. Who is the Blot and why is he so important"?

"Yeah and his name is the Phantom Blot, a thief who lost his fame in Disney Town, was imprisoned, forgotten and transported to Wasteland. He is important because he sided with the Mad Doctor and created the Thinner Disaster, ruining the place I once called home. He is to be defeated quickly because he could make colored objects disappear with the thinner and could control the spatters and whatever is fused with them".

"So what do we do about the boss monster"?

"Leave it to me, you just fix that gateway and stop the Mad Doctor from freeing the Phantom Blot and erasing Timeless River. Also make sure to bring a few more troubled world-dwellers that can't sever the World Order. Got all that"?

"Yeah don't worry i'll help you get out of this mess. What happens if you sever the World's Order? Why did the Blot get taken from Disney Town"?

"Because he was forgotten by all the world-dwellers and when you're forgotten, an old but powerful wizard makes it so you still exist. Now severing the World Order will damage the world-dwellers point of view on their world and strive for power . How that happens is simple, you visit another world and share information about the outside worlds and everything is thrown out of balance.

As the pair search for a weakness in the boss-heartless, the mad doctor sends a previous version of the Phantom Blot to attack them from behind. Unknown to both of them was a cat that possessed a clarinet, was walking right past the spatter-less tuning it to emit a musical note.

*whistles and plays musical notes*

"Pardon me just passing through. Oh hello, I don't believe we've met, names Felix and I am a musical, whistling cat. What'cha starin' at"? *notices spatter-less falling and sees notes damaging it* "Oh, that's what you were starin' at. Anyways what're all a' ya'll names"?

"Oh, i'm Sora and I am a weapon wielder".

"I'm Oswald and I can control and use electricity to defend or attack.

"I am the Phantom Blot, and I control the Spatters and command them to protect or defend. Even attacking, I can make them do what is needed".

"Phantom Blot! The thief!? How did you get to be so young"?

"I am the thief who controls spatters and at the same time , am the leader of the Spatters as well as a friend of the Mad Doctor. Why do you ask, is it because I was supposed to be imprisoned within that jar on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain? If so than forgive me for this but I must be going now.

"Maybe the doctor traveled back in time and took the Phantom Blot in his infamous days to ambush us while we were distracted".

'Forgive me for this sudden action but I must be going now. And don't worry about the Phantom Blot from this timeline, he's still encased in that bottle for now at least. Remember, the Mad Doctor has his plans and can do what is needed to aid in his plan. I hope to see you alive once more".

The pair ran without hesitation and found themselves in a laboratory filled with world-dwellers of all sorts, especially those who shared a connection with Sora.

"Sora? Is that you? Well I'll be it's-S-S-S-S-Sora! S o r a? Hello somebody I know very well. Sora it's me T I double-G ER remember me"?

" _Time to forget world-dwellers and you Sora get the front row seat to their loss of memories"._

As Oswald pressed the button on his remote the world-dwellers try their best to make Sora leave the laboratory. 'Click'. The plan falters and Sora watches as the world-dwellers are possessed.

"What do we have here? L-looks like we got some new prey. I'm practically ready to eat you! Where's the hunn-? Blood and flesh! W-where's the v-v-victim!?".

"What happened? Where's Oswald and Felix? Huey, Louie, Dewey? Why are you guys here, instead of in Hollow Bastion?

"Sora are you alright? What's goin' on? Where's unca' Donald? We gotta get outta here before the spatters and beetleworx get here and catch us! Names Gus the Gremlin and I can get you out of here but ya gotta find the switches to open the doors while I shut the doors behind us. Got all that? Oh also Oswald and that cat are on their way, they just gotta finish off that spatter boss 'kay? Don't worry 'bout them cuz they'll be fine, someone else's helping them"!

~after tension and puzzle-solving.

N

"So i'm Sora and I got a few questions okay?

"Alright I guess I can answer a few.

Meanwhile with Oswald and Felix

"It's impossible to beat this thing with just our magic powers. We need to find a another world-dweller before we are hit with another swipe of darkness.

"Actually I think we can stun it, long enough to finish it off and leave this place. We just need to find a different opening instead of continuously attacking its weakness. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . .. I got it! Maybe we can distract it and then stun it while you prepare the finishing strike.

"Maybe we can fire with plasma instead of electricity and music to burn its defense and then hit it with the electric attack. Or we can finish it with the plasma gun while you two stun it with your component attacks".

"Good idea Stitch, it might actually fall from your plan"!

"Alright Let's Finish This"!

*begins channelling energy through body into remote controller while Felix tunes clarinet

To emit stunning blast although it would be pointless. Stitch charges plasma gun and begins repetitive reloading and aims at Berserking Spatter-less*

"Now"!

*launches wave of electricity*

*releases vibrating, glowing,enlarging musical note*

*fires four ginormous plasma blasts at Spatter-less*

"We did it! Its down! We're done with our job! Now let's fetch Sora-"

*clutches head in pain, shouts in alien language while having features unfold and pulls out plasma guns, aiming each at Oswald and Felix*

"Stitch? What's wrong? We did it remember? We beat it now let's go"!

"You really think I would let you leave without having a fight, very intriguing. I myself, never, expected to become this-this monster but we can improvise. NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS SORA! I suggest you speak up or I will finish you like we did the spatter-less.

"..."

"Come on stitch, we can't get to Sora unless you help us out. Now what happened? Why are you acting this way?

"I could ask you the same question Felix?! All i remember that happened was we were gonna leave to find him and then I began to change or morph shall I say.

"Enough Stitch! We can't afford to lose anymore time to you. Now come with us or we'll get rid of you the same way we did the spatter-less"!

Back to business

*Banging is heard and the pair begins panicking.*

Possessor-Dwellers: Hello anybody in there? Is there honey inside Tigger? M-m-maybe we've found our p-p-p-prey? I'm pretty sure we've found that fool who thinks he can escape us and his friends".

Sora: Gus i'm pretty sure were trapped in here. There's no windows to jump out of and no openings either".

*tapping* ?(7): Come out come out wherever you are?*metal clangs and scrapes across the floor* I know you're in there key-blade wielder, so leave that room and come with me. I won't hurt you if you're in my clutches but, I may break down that barrier if you deny my words. Now 1. 2. 3? Hmm. it seems you underestimate me dear child. I guess i'm gonna have to fetch you myself.

Gus: Be careful of this one Sora, it's a beetleworx and it isn't the friendly type. They use blasters in long range and their guns retract into claws for close combat. They fire plasma and need strong power to be defeated. Maybe you could disable it by getting to the control room through the vents! I'll hoist you up and you'll have to be quick and quiet, and you'll have to be careful not to fall through any other vents-"

Beetle-Worx: I warned you witness and saviour. Now i'll just have to sense you through the vents. So on another account good luck escaping that room and myself. As I have said you will get caught soon, be it through fight or surrender"

*vibrating and warp* Oswald: Sora why are you here, and not in the lab center? WHAT?! I did WHAT!? Impossible, I was in Timeless River, how did this happen? Wait, Stitch must've changed because of that! That means the Mad Doctor musta started his plan of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, meaning he targeted the world-dwellers in order to catch you and take your heart to leave. After that he will most likely join Xehanort and then help take Kingdom Heart's power".

Felix: I don't think we'll survive this impossible task. In truth we might get caught".

?(7): Indeed you will, though you won't be able to avoid me forever. Soon i'll get in and escape will be futile. Now please i'll show you hospitality, i'll let you leave, prove me your intellect! Or DIE COWARDS"!

?(6): NOW Now, remember you can't finish him off like that, you need only scare him".

?(7): Intruder, just what I wanted to catch! Now tell me your name or die here by possessors or my blasters mortal! 1. 2. 3! Too bad, too late now DIE-".

?: Tsk tsk, I thought you would do better than that. Now I get the present. As for you, well I got two words for ya, and that's goodnight"!

 _Chapter 3: Captured_

Sora: What's going on! There's black-coats surrounding me! Why do I feel like their presences feel all too familiar"?

*wave of petal begins to shape itself into weapon*

*time begins to slow down*

*pulls out book and begins rapidly scanning pages for spells.

*summons guardian to attack*

*summons claymore and retrieves sword through arsenal*

*summons shield of pure ice*

*summons arrowguns and warps to a sniper's lookout before aiming at Sora*

*pulls out playing cards and dice before readying to throw cards*

*summons flaming keyblade and shakram*

*summons sitar and channels water into a lance and serpent*

*summons keyblade and helmet before readying a killing blow*

*summons Ethereal Blades and begins to warp setting*

Sora: I'm so dead right now. Maybe I can use 'flowmotion' to escape.

As the group of seekers charge to end Sora's beginning battle, a circle appears under Sora and signals to leave as Aeleus teleports into battle, ramming his tomahawk into the group severely, followed by Dilan 'lancing' nearby heartless, which were summoned to keep the lancer at bay.

Aeleus: Sora, keep the heartless busy while I deal with these fools for now! Dilan make sure to conserve energy to fight alongside myself and the Restoration Committee against these world destroyers".

Dilan: With pleasure Aeleus, as promised these beasts will pay for diminishing our homeworld. NOW, Sora save these innocents from the darkness".

?(10): MAYBE A TRUE HERO CAN HELP! AS PROMISED VENTUS, I HAVE RETURNED TO ASSIST"! *unsheathes buster sword and swings with fury diminishing heartless like a keybearer* I assure you i'm nothing more than a friend of ventus, of course this action is pretty unexpected seeing as how the heartless revealed the outside world, getting me a one way ticket to the Realm Of Darkness, so now that that's settled, we can beat up the punks that took me away from Olympus Coliseum! * swings the buster sword before switching with a keyblade and clashing with Saix*

?(3)Out of my way, Fair, before I throw you back into the realm of darkness, WHERE YOU BELONG"!

Zack: Sorry to mess with your plans but I got a friend who's been gone for a while and i'm not about to let some 'seeker of darkness' get in my way, ALRIGHT"!

*as soon as the words left him Saix was cut down, but didn't seem to be dissipating, due to the heart piece of Xehanort shielding him from death, making his personality return* "especially, since I was saved from the darkness by _him_ " *the fighter held a grim expression recalling a memory from the coliseum*

 _Chaos_

The battle began to outweigh the guardians as the chosen one and his saviours were held down by the seekers. The 'Hero' was assisting the Stalwart, who was held in place by the Gambler of Fate and Time Manipulator, the Whirlwind Lancer was kept in check by the Seeker and Superior of the In Between and the 'Chosen One' was held by the Darkness, Freeshooter, and the Melodious Nocturne. As the odds began to stack on one another, the keybearer's unleashed their secret weapons: the wrath held in their hearts. Dilan, Zack and Aeleus combined an attack to aid the chosen one. Sora on the other hand was not so lucky as when he thought of using his drive forms he was given the choices of using the Final or the Anti Form.

Sora: What do I do! This clone won't let up and Demyx and Braig are giving it their all".

Vanitas: How sad, I was expecting a big fight but it seems, I was wrong. Guess this is the end for you 'Chosen One'. As Xehanort once said your time is up"!

Myde: Is this really all you got, 'cause this is just surprising"!

Xigbar: Wow, the old coot musta had a reason to choose you as his sloppy seconds, because this isn't right! WHERE'S THAT RAW POWER YOU USED TO FINISH ME OFF, HUH, C'MON LET'S SEE HOW YA DANCE"!

Sora: YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE MY 'RAW POWER' XIGBAR! CAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANNA FADE THAN BE MY GUEST! I MIGHT AS WELL SINCE IT'LL HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON"! ACTIVATE DRIVE FORM! oh no… if this works I'll need roxas to pull me out or at least get me outta here". _Anti-Form:_ _Looks like the fool really chose to pull me outta my shell this time, huh? I guess I have to fight you. Now let's get to work pummeling you into the ground"! *begins overpowering Vanitas*_

Vanitas _:_ H-H-how are you overpowering me! This has to be an illusion, just a second you were pleading now you're beating me with your... CLAWS"! _*summons Soul Eater*Anti-Form: Now you shall return to Ventus, completing his damaged heart. PERISH"*slashes at Vanitas releasing his heart*_

Xigbar: Either i'm dreaming or Sora just turned into a heartless. This can't be, he's deflecting my shots without even using a weapon! He can't be the same kid that beat me, that kid had roxas's help, this kid…, he's just mindlessly blocking them!

Myde: Something's wrong Xiggy, he can't be Sora, this imposter is too fast and creepy to be him!

Zack: What's happening to Sora, he looks like a heartless, except without the antennas. It's as if he's lost control of the darkness inside him".

Aeleus: Indeed he's lost control, but if he was a heartless he would finish them and devour their hearts, instead he's defending himself, waiting for the other two to switch to melee that way he can disarm and disable them from battle".

The two on offense decided to take a step forward attacking in melee, while Anti-Sora, mindlessly defended while swiftly using flowmotion and diving through the duo. _Anti-Form: Now you shall meet the same fate as the darkness in your hearts! OBLITERATE"!_ Then Sora regained control before blocking a flaming shakram coming his way.

?(8): I thought Vanitas took care of you! Anyhow I might as well try to finish you off before things get outta hand, got it memorized"! *launches hazy chakram into Sora*

Sora: I thought you were with us Lea! Is this what happened when you left Radiant Garden!? Thundaga"!

Lea: This is gonna be the worst thing I do so tell Roxas and Ventus that i'm never coming back, K"? Now i'm really sorry but THIS IS YOUR END!*snaps fingers, witnessing implosion then an explosion*

Sora: Curaga, STRIKE BLADE!* launches keyblade with a ring of light at Lea, defeating him*. I'm sorry Lea, but I can't let the Keyblade War begin. And also all I did was take Xehanort from you so you can live another life, K? As for now, i'm out alright".

Lea: Just like last time, huh? Guess this time Ventus can finally see me, hopefully".

?(9): I feel really bad for you, but you weren't much to begin with, after all if roxas defeated you, then you don't stand a chance against Xehanort. *prepares to cast oblivion portal*

Sora: ARS ARCANUM! *increase in agility and strength* You really think I would forget about you again, _Zexion_? If so then, THAT'S FOR RIKU! THIS IS FOR NAMINE*unleashes flurry of swings knocking book out of hand*, RAGNAROK, AND THIS, IS FOR HAVING ME FIGHT YOU IN MY DESTROYED HOME! TRINITY LIMIT!"*summons Donald and Goofy before being encased in light and summoning magic circle of light which releases pillars*

Ienzo: How could I, be beaten again by the same kid that I tormented! Once again I have been bested by a child! Remember Chosen One, he will return and when he does, he will decide your untimely fate"!*falls unconscious*

 _Chapter 4: Keyblade War_

With the help of Dilan and Aeleus, Sora disposed of the heart pieces and left through a corridor of darkness.

*through corridor of darkness*.

Sora; So Zack, who was that person you addressed to, when you appeared to aid? Also how did you summon a keyblade when you clashed against Isa"?

Zack: Well when Olympus was gonna be devoured by darkness, me and herc' protected everyone in the world by knocking down heartless left and right, then after that I let my guard down and was lost to the darkness".

*keyblade begins to vibrate before shooting beam at appearing keyhole*. Sora: Huh I never expected there to be a keyhole in the middle of the darkness"? "Wait where did the darkness go, were in the middle of a gorge?"

Zack: I never expected to see so many keyblades in the ground"

Aeleus: The question is why are we here and not at the garden or at the tower"?

*sprints to Sora and friends while avoiding incoming attacks*

Vanitas: Kingdom Hearts will finally contain darkness and this war will be over when the world's order collapses! You should be grateful for witnessing such an amazing feat! Now Kingdom Hearts will finally appear and I, with X-blade in hand, will release its power!

Ventus: Sora get the sniper while I hold off my other half! Aeleus, hold down Ansem and Xemnas! Dilan, keep the nocturne in check, but avoid the time manipulations Young Xehanort throws at you, got it! Zack good to see ya, but conquer that berserker and his friend! Riku, Kairi and Mickey are keeping everyone else busy alongside Donald and Goofy, so don't worry they can hold off on their own.

 _Destiny Awaits Those Without Pure Hearts_

*trudging to the other side of the cliff-face in annoyance*

Sora: Hmph, I don't care if Xigbar is my target, the faster I take care of Master Xehanort, the faster this war ends, I don't care if I dissipate, as long as the worlds are safe from the darknes-" *bullet impacts the ground near Sora*

Xigbar: Nice speech, kiddo but you're not going any further. Rules are rules and didn't the fledgling order you to fight me before taking down the old coot. Listen, I don't care if your gonna sacrifice yourself to 'save the worlds', if it means less trouble for me than do as you please, just as long as Kingdom Hearts is ours to bathe in its power. *readies Mergeshot*

 _* with Ventus and his other half*_

Ventus: I won't let you win, the keyblade is used to protect the worlds because of its connection to the light! If all else fails then the worlds will collapse and every heart will be consumed by the darkness, including yours"!

Vanitas: I feel sorry for you but rules *points Void Gear at him and charges darkshot* are rules. So leave this world if you wanna keep your heart intact"!

Cliff-hangar here means i'm still thinking of ideas

give me ideas by giving me a Review

Thank You for reading this! This Is Croboxan07 Signing Out!

Please Don't Hate! This was made in School. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura


	2. Chapter 2 The Wind Wielder

Introduction

The key, in this universe, was a special weapon given to those who fought the darkness trying to consume their worlds. Here in this world there lived a boy who would soon be the universe's saviour because of his actions and emotions. But that is only the future. The boy's name was Sora and he was laying on a beach waiting for the day he would return to the skies again. His adventure started on the little island near his town. The town was one of many worlds which existed within the border of darkness. There are quadrants in the worlds that cannot be mapped by a mortal, only by one of magic. These magicians hid from wielders of darkness or more specifically, those whose hearts were plagued by darkness. These wielders would not stop until the worlds were in the Realm Of Darkness. The Realm of darkness was the land where everything was pure darkness. The dark users were countered with the guardians of light, the wielders of pure light and hope. When these wielders attacked "The Keyblade War" began. Millions fought for their opinions until their goal, to keep Kingdom Hearts safe was achieved and lost above the clouds housed with darkness.

 _Veteris: Light Spell_

 _Thundaga: Thunder Spell_

 _Blizzaga: Ice Spell_

 _Firaga: Fire Spell_

 _Dreadstone: Capture/Forbidden Spell_

 _Revelation: Revealing Spell_

 _Colance: Concealment Spell_

 _Verserat: Tracking Spell_

 _Stopra: Time Altering Spell_

Luxord/Rould: Playfair Display

Vexen/Even: Varela Round

Saix/Isa: Times New Roman

Braig/Xigbar: Impact

Ventus: Georgia/ _Roxas: Georgia Italic_

Sora: Arial/ _Anti-Form: Arial Italic_

Master Yen sid: Calibri

Vanitas: Verdana

Goofy: Proxima Nova

Donald: Oswald

Ansem the wise: Alegreya

Riku: Roboto Mono

Master of Masters: Amatic SC

Lea/Axel: Bree Serif

Master Xehanort: Courier New

Oswald: Merriweather

Xemnas: Trebuchet MS

Terra: Comic Sans MS

Zack Fair: Slabo 27px

Author: Lato

Mad Doctor: Satisfy

Felix the Cat: Exo

Phantom Blot: Acme

Possessor-dwellers: Shadows Into Light

Temporary World-Dwellers: Oxygen

Zexion/Ienzo:Tangerine

Marluxia/Lumaria:UnfrakturMaguntia

Ansem(Seeker): Marck Script

Young Xehanort: Marcellus

Myde: Cambria

Aeleus: Amaranth

Dilan: Rasa

Part One: The Awakening of the Wind Wielder

He awoke at sunrise to the shock of hitting the cold floor face first. Sora was a powerful Keyblade wielder who had finally returned to see his hometown Destiny Islands. He had fought from every world in his quadrant, Quadrant IV, and had finally come home to a surprise. He was once again with his friends. He missed them and had left the island surprisingly, to find them. His adventure took him to meet new people and had taught him lessons about the worlds, their problems, and how to help them. He had met enemies as well, some too mischievous to stay. When the time came, Sora had to return to the island. Nothing had changed except for the lack of laziness in him and his friends. For once, Sora lost the old entertainment in watching his friends brawl. He knew the island might sink into darkness again, so Sora always waited for the opportunity to leave, which never came. Except for today when the unexpected might occur. Sora was waiting around while Riku and Tidus brawled, Kairi sat making a star charm, and Wakka and Selphie sat by the dock watching the sunrise when it happened. Sora had seen a shadow roaming the island. Sora had decided to creep up to it when he saw four more appear and wait.

Sora ran up to the shadows with appearing keyblade in hand. The shadows saw him and ran to a white, glowing, door in the wall. Sora was ready to attack when the group of shadows ran through the door and he had to stop and closely examine the door.

After closely examining the door, he opened it and walked in. The door had a, long, empty, wide hallway attached to it. Sora could not recognize the familiar building and turned to leave to find a dark world awaiting entrance outside. He began to go through each chamber until he reached a room full of pods. He looked over each pod until he found three pods with names etched into them. "Sora. Donald. Goofy". The pods unraveled to reveal memories floating in three groups. He recollected his memories and bottled up Donald and Goofy's to return later. A figure appeared in front of him and got into a battle stance.

"I search for a keyblade in the shape of yours but in black and silver. It's name is of no importance to you but to me, very much. I need it in order to open the gate out of here. I am not stuck here but I sensed the presence of an intruder so I will have to force you to leave.*pulls out book and flips to an illuminated page and begins reading and chanting.**about to cast spell when senses are alerted*. Forgive me but we shall meet again. *disappears in a cloud of smoke.*

He then opened a door to a different corridor never seen or explored. Every corridor contained empty rooms except for the last two. The last room contained a laboratory where replica's like riku and xion were created. The second to last room held a chair with glowing chains in the floor and walls. The closer he walked, the weaker he got, until he found a boy that looked like Roxas unconscious on the chair. Sora went to shake him only to faint. The voice of Roxas was heard throughout the room shouting for Sora to get up. Sora slowly regained consciousness to find the boy wide awake and ready with a-"keyblade? You have a keyblade!?"

Sora got up to question the boy but was stopped. "Quiet or they'll hear you" the dirty blonde assured." "alright now we can speak. Hi i'm Ventus you? I can see you're confused, let me explain,". Sora listened intently waiting for the reason Ventus was inside a closed off-room. "Alright I have no idea why i'm here either okay, but you saved me from the darkness as a child so, I was revived when you brought me close to my body". "That's good enough for me, let's get out of here" Sora summoned light but the key didn't appear." now what, I can't summon my key so I can't get us out of here".

"I got something in here-" Ventus pulled out a crystal. It was shaped like a shooting star and began to glow. "What is that"? "I found it after ending up in a mysterious tower. After that a duck and dog picked me up and took me to a room. There I blacked out". "Huh, I'm friends with the dog and duck. They used to travel with me, helping me restore the worlds, that was until my journey was over when they left to help the king. I never saw them after that. I also seem to have changed during the journey. Now i can't stop thinking about worlds in need of my assistance". "Well, I guess we both wanted to help. I helped the worlds from a master named Xehanort". "Well off we go-"wait" Ventus interrupted while pointing to the corridor ahead of them.

"We have to leave this castle to go back". Ventus quickly lead the way out only to be confronted by a cloaked figure. "You can try to escape this accursed place but, you will only cast yourselves into oblivion. If you want to exit, follow me". As Sora and Ventus followed the cloaked figure a horde of heartless appeared waiting for combat. Before they could fight however, the figure struck them with a gravity spell and continued walking. The figure assured the startled pair forward. They continued walking until they were met with a bright door. "Here is your stop good luck travelers". Sora and Ventus thanked the figure and continued walking.

They pushed the door to enter only to be thrown out. The door began to rush open sending waves of darkness at the pair. After the waves the door shut and The pair ran back to the cloaked figure only to see a heartless wave rushing after them. Ventus immediately fought while Sora pondered the area, waiting for a light to shine upon the darkness.

After an intense battle

"What are you waiting for? Can you even fight?

"No, after I woke you up, I lost my ability to fight with a keyblade".

"Oh, I had no idea that, that, was the case".

"It's alright it happens all the time. Honestly, I wish I had asked somebody to help me".

As the pair waited, Ven got an idea.

"Sora, I think I know a way to get your keyblade back?

Sora because of my century-long wait, I am now a master keyblade wielder 'kay"?

Alright I trust you in this Ven".

"Stand still, alright"?

As Ventus gave Sora the ability to wield a keyblade, the cloaked figure walked up to them.

"Alright Sora use your form ability to regain your lost power okay"?

"Okay. Give Me STRENGTH"!

Light surrounded the pair as Sora, and Ventus regained lost strength and hovered above ground.

When the light show ended both Sora and Ven were covered in armor matching their clothes. Then, Ven pulled out the glowing crystal and then asked if they could hold onto it and wait. The crystal began to glow vibrantly and a sound could be heard nearby.

The pair and the cloaked figure then transported to the Mysterious Tower where Sora's long awaited partners were startled and then fell over. After recovering the two partners greeted the newcomers and led them inside while making sure no one else followed before shutting the magically sealed door.

"Mickey, i'm sure Sora will be fine, Xehanort would not target his own world unless his plan was to lure out the boy by destroying his home island, it would be preposterous and would ruin his chances of obtaining your lost friends heart".

*Door creaks open*

"Hello, anyone here? Mickey? Master Yensid?"

"Maybe they cast an invisibility spell in this room to avoid detection".

"Yeah, maybe they did 'cause I can still sense 'em".

"What's the revealing spell incantation Donald?"

"I think it was "REVELATION" ?"

"Worth a shot, alright REVELATION!"

*The room glowed vibrantly, before revealing the Master of Masters and King of Disney Castle standing in front of the desk.*

King Mickey: He'ya, fellas, how're ya doin'.*smiles sheepishly*

Master Yensid; Forgive us for hiding but, we have information stating that the Mysterious Tower is targeted for infiltration, so we chose to use a spell of concealment to avoid capture from the Seekers of Darkness unless, Master Xehanort has trained them in the art of magic, then we are in more danger than it seems. Of course, you all know basic magic so we will have to train you as well to conceal, capture enemies, learn tactics and track down allies and enemies.

King Mickey: Yeah so, we hid to keep the enemies confused,that way they can leave. Of course as Goofy demonstrated, we could still be sensed through their expert senses. So we could get ambushed or caught by surprise and the war would start with the three of you fighting to save us. "

Sora: What about the three lost to the darkness, we could use them in the keyblade war, right?

Master Yensid: Sora, you are correct in this idea but, one is controlled by Master Xehanort and the other two are in the realm of darkness.

Ventus: Wait, do you mean Aqua and Terra"?

King Mickey: Huh?

Master Yensid: Indeed, we mean the two you are referring to, but why do you ask Ventus?

Ventus: It's 'cause, I was brought back to the world of light because of Sora. Ya see, Sora found the entrance of the Realm of Darkness where he found Castle Oblivion, to which he recollected his memories and woke me from my long slumber. There we reunited with Ansem who was guarding the castle and decided to join us on our quest to leave the realm.

Sora: That reminds me, here ya go, Donald, Goofy", and as Ven explained he held a star in his pocket where he lost his memories the last time he was transported to this tower.

King Mickey: Ya mean the star shard? If ya do I lost that thing when Ven and I defeated-.

?: Me.

Ventus: Vanitas? How did you get here!?

Vanitas: I was simply resurrected by my master, Xehanort and i'm pretty sure, he knows of your waking, Ventus. Ya know that reminds me, we still have to forge the X-blade so i'll see ya in the graveyard, coward. Oh, and forget about everyone in here, they'll be gone before you kn-

Donald: FIREWORKS

*The dark-haired boy was thrown out of the tower with Donald's spell and left an opening for cloaked members of darkness.*

?: Hurry, you get Sora, you get Mickey, and you get Roxa-

Ventus: Roxas?"! "I'm not Sora's nobody, I'm Ventus!

?(2): Looks like we got some competitors. You ready to rock Sora?

?(3): Hmm last time I remember you were gambling against me right, Sora"?

?(4)Are you all really that stupid as to give him hints as to who you are"!

?(4): He is right, you three are acting like fools if you think Sora doesn't know what you are talking about.

Master Yen Sid: Remove your cloaks and reveal your true intentions, Seekers of Darkness.

?Your a fool for thinking we would show ourselves _Master Yen Sid_.

*Summons Sitar and directs an attack towards Sora*

*Summons a deck of Cards and discards them to face Sora on the floor*

*Summons a Shield of pure Ice and has target reticles surround Sora*

Sora: Luxord, Demyx, Vexen!? You guys are Seekers of Darkness?! I thought you would go live your normal lives again?

Vexen: You think we could live our "normal" lives again? We never had normal lives unless you call "experimenting on hearts, playing music for money, and gambling" normal lives we are never returning to that blasted radiant garden. We ruined the citizens lives and we could never fix our mistakes. Also, the lord of Radiant Garden is missing so what will people think when the apprentices of Ansem return with nothing and return to the castle! What people will accuse us of is the missing Ansem the Wise!

Demyx: Plus we aren't really seekers of darkness, but true distractions.

?: Indeed we will be accused of doing something to Ansem, but it is partly true. We truly are to blame but we were led by the apprentices and I known as well as Xehanort. Master Xehanort saw darkness in my heart and darkness in some other wielder's so he linked his to ours and we changed. The other guy lost his memory and I was a key part in the master's plan while waiting for him to reappear. I led the apprentices and Xehanort led Ansem to their demise. Of course we were reborn as Nobodies and we banished The ruler into the Realm of Darkness where he met Riku and returned as idiot! Don't ever reveal yourself!

?: Now back to business-"

Donald: Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Gravira,-"

King Mickey: STOPZA!

Master Yen Sid: DREADSTONE!

In an instant the figures were forced out of the tower and summoned dark corridors to leave. Instead their escape was also thwarted and the seekers were left in a barrier of light.

Luxord: What kind of trick is this!

?(4): We have been ambushed and are trapped in a powerful enchantment. This is Outrageous!

Master Yen Sid: You have all just witnessed a forbidden enchantment and now you are never getting out unless I choose to dispel this enchantment. If I was filled with hatred and thought of vengeance I would shrink the trap to end your lives. Thankfully I am merciful unlike Master Xehanort and shall avoid ending your lives. Do not attempt this spell or you will fail and be forced into transforming into a heartless that can possibly revive your heart with a cost. Sora leave this world and return with others in need of assistance. We will need everyone to help end this war for Kingdom Hearts.

Part Two: HORROR-DISNEY

As ordered by Master Yen Sid, Sora left the tower and asked Mickey about using the star shard and asked Ventus if he could learn how to use keyblade armor. Sora was given the ability to use the armor but told Ventus to stay in the tower and watch out for any other seekers of darkness. Sora had decided to travel to Disney Castle to enter Timeless River because it was confusing how a world could house another world. He entered the world and found abstract forms of heartless running around rampant before spotting Sora and running off before bumping into heartless and fusing together.

"Amazing isn't it, how nothings like spatters could fuse with heartless and become more intimidating. Forgive my sudden intrusion but i don't believe we've met? I am the Mad Doctor and I experiment with the Phantom Blot to find new things to learn of".

"I'm Sora and I am amazed how a world can house another world without trouble. I've never seen you here before where are you from and why are you here?"

"I would focus more on the important information like why the spatters are missing".

As if on cue the spatters seemed to have disappeared and gave the young hero a new objective. Sora entered the docks and noticed the steamboat missing a half and Pete rambling angrily about short monsters attacking the steamboat with green ink and leaving to cause more mischief in the other parts of town. Horace then confronted Sora and explained to him that the green ink stole color from anything it touches. Sora raced off to the other stages to find the monsters before the whole of town was nothing.

As Sora searched and defeated more monsters the doctor was busy causing more spatters to appear and keep him busy while he linked his world to the town.

"That should stop them for now. Let's check on the Cornerstone to make sure nothing is messed up there.

"What is going on here! Why are these things still here and what is a portal doing here? This isn't good what if the world is overrun by heartless and turns to nothing?! I gotta stop this before the Cornerstone is targeted again and Disney Castle is damaged. WHAT IS THAT"!

Not long after, an enormous boss had been summoned and began damaging the town destroying the buildings and somehow erasing the world-dwellers with green paint.

"Hey you, gimme that remote control!

A rabbit with an angry expression stood behind Sora, foot tapping. He wore blue shorts without buttons and had his arms crossed as if he was waiting for a response.

"Who, me"?

"Yeah you, didn't ya hear me! I said gimme that remote control! Now as I asked give it to me NOW! I'll tell ya why I need it when I get it back okay?"!

"Okay, here you go. Now explain".

"Fine, I need that control to stop the spatter-less before it destroys this world. There, happy? No, guess I needed more explaining, huh? Fine, spatters cannot withstand electricity instead they are obliterated by it so I was given that control to stop my friend, Mickey. Of course, he changed my mind and I went against the doctor and the Blot was imprisoned. Somehow we couldn't find the doctor and that's when he returned and explained that he had changed. Sadly he was lying and we were forced to fight him. When he was defeated his machine faltered and he was lost to the abyss. I was surprised he survived but he secretly got me to side with him again and now here we are".

"So this doctor, who got away with injuries has returned and is now more maniacal than before. Who is the Blot and why is he so important"?

"Yeah and his name is the Phantom Blot, a thief who lost his fame in Disney Town, was imprisoned, forgotten and transported to Wasteland. He is important because he sided with the Mad Doctor and created the Thinner Disaster, ruining the place I once called home. He is to be defeated quickly because he could make colored objects disappear with the thinner and could control the spatters and whatever is fused with them".

"So what do we do about the boss monster"?

"Leave it to me, you just fix that gateway and stop the Mad Doctor from freeing the Phantom Blot and erasing Timeless River. Also make sure to bring a few more troubled world-dwellers that can't sever the World Order. Got all that"?

"Yeah don't worry i'll help you get out of this mess. What happens if you sever the World's Order? Why did the Blot get taken from Disney Town"?

"Because he was forgotten by all the world-dwellers and when you're forgotten, an old but powerful wizard makes it so you still exist. Now severing the World Order will damage the world-dwellers point of view on their world and strive for power . How that happens is simple, you visit another world and share information about the outside worlds and everything is thrown out of balance.

As the pair search for a weakness in the boss-heartless, the mad doctor sends a previous version of the Phantom Blot to attack them from behind. Unknown to both of them was a cat that possessed a clarinet, was walking right past the spatter-less tuning it to emit a musical note.

*whistles and plays musical notes*

"Pardon me just passing through. Oh hello, I don't believe we've met, names Felix and I am a musical, whistling cat. What'cha starin' at"? *notices spatter-less falling and sees notes damaging it* "Oh, that's what you were starin' at. Anyways what're all a' ya'll names"?

"Oh, i'm Sora and I am a weapon wielder".

"I'm Oswald and I can control and use electricity to defend or attack.

"I am the Phantom Blot, and I control the Spatters and command them to protect or defend. Even attacking, I can make them do what is needed".

"Phantom Blot! The thief!? How did you get to be so young"?

"I am the thief who controls spatters and at the same time , am the leader of the Spatters as well as a friend of the Mad Doctor. Why do you ask, is it because I was supposed to be imprisoned within that jar on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain? If so than forgive me for this but I must be going now.

"Maybe the doctor traveled back in time and took the Phantom Blot in his infamous days to ambush us while we were distracted".

'Forgive me for this sudden action but I must be going now. And don't worry about the Phantom Blot from this timeline, he's still encased in that bottle for now at least. Remember, the Mad Doctor has his plans and can do what is needed to aid in his plan. I hope to see you alive once more".

The pair ran without hesitation and found themselves in a laboratory filled with world-dwellers of all sorts, especially those who shared a connection with Sora.

"Sora? Is that you? Well I'll be it's-S-S-S-S-Sora! S o r a? Hello somebody I know very well. Sora it's me T I double-G ER remember me"?

" _Time to forget world-dwellers and you Sora get the front row seat to their loss of memories"._

As Oswald pressed the button on his remote the world-dwellers try their best to make Sora leave the laboratory. 'Click'. The plan falters and Sora watches as the world-dwellers are possessed.

"What do we have here? L-looks like we got some new prey. I'm practically ready to eat you! Where's the hunn-? Blood and flesh! W-where's the v-v-victim!?".

"What happened? Where's Oswald and Felix? Huey, Louie, Dewey? Why are you guys here, instead of in Hollow Bastion?

"Sora are you alright? What's goin' on? Where's unca' Donald? We gotta get outta here before the spatters and beetleworx get here and catch us! Names Gus the Gremlin and I can get you out of here but ya gotta find the switches to open the doors while I shut the doors behind us. Got all that? Oh also Oswald and that cat are on their way, they just gotta finish off that spatter boss 'kay? Don't worry 'bout them cuz they'll be fine, someone else's helping them"!

~after tension and puzzle-solving.

N

"So i'm Sora and I got a few questions okay?

"Alright I guess I can answer a few.

Meanwhile with Oswald and Felix

"It's impossible to beat this thing with just our magic powers. We need to find a another world-dweller before we are hit with another swipe of darkness.

"Actually I think we can stun it, long enough to finish it off and leave this place. We just need to find a different opening instead of continuously attacking its weakness. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . .. I got it! Maybe we can distract it and then stun it while you prepare the finishing strike.

"Maybe we can fire with plasma instead of electricity and music to burn its defense and then hit it with the electric attack. Or we can finish it with the plasma gun while you two stun it with your component attacks".

"Good idea Stitch, it might actually fall from your plan"!

"Alright Let's Finish This"!

*begins channelling energy through body into remote controller while Felix tunes clarinet

To emit stunning blast although it would be pointless. Stitch charges plasma gun and begins repetitive reloading and aims at Berserking Spatter-less*

"Now"!

*launches wave of electricity*

*releases vibrating, glowing,enlarging musical note*

*fires four ginormous plasma blasts at Spatter-less*

"We did it! Its down! We're done with our job! Now let's fetch Sora-"

*clutches head in pain, shouts in alien language while having features unfold and pulls out plasma guns, aiming each at Oswald and Felix*

"Stitch? What's wrong? We did it remember? We beat it now let's go"!

"You really think I would let you leave without having a fight, very intriguing. I myself, never, expected to become this-this monster but we can improvise. NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS SORA! I suggest you speak up or I will finish you like we did the spatter-less.

"..."

"Come on stitch, we can't get to Sora unless you help us out. Now what happened? Why are you acting this way?

"I could ask you the same question Felix?! All i remember that happened was we were gonna leave to find him and then I began to change or morph shall I say.

"Enough Stitch! We can't afford to lose anymore time to you. Now come with us or we'll get rid of you the same way we did the spatter-less"!

Back to business

*Banging is heard and the pair begins panicking.*

Possessor-Dwellers: Hello anybody in there? Is there honey inside Tigger? M-m-maybe we've found our p-p-p-prey? I'm pretty sure we've found that fool who thinks he can escape us and his friends".

Sora: Gus i'm pretty sure were trapped in here. There's no windows to jump out of and no openings either".

*tapping* ?(7): Come out come out wherever you are?*metal clangs and scrapes across the floor* I know you're in there key-blade wielder, so leave that room and come with me. I won't hurt you if you're in my clutches but, I may break down that barrier if you deny my words. Now 1. 2. 3? Hmm. it seems you underestimate me dear child. I guess i'm gonna have to fetch you myself.

Gus: Be careful of this one Sora, it's a beetleworx and it isn't the friendly type. They use blasters in long range and their guns retract into claws for close combat. They fire plasma and need strong power to be defeated. Maybe you could disable it by getting to the control room through the vents! I'll hoist you up and you'll have to be quick and quiet, and you'll have to be careful not to fall through any other vents-"

Beetle-Worx: I warned you witness and saviour. Now i'll just have to sense you through the vents. So on another account good luck escaping that room and myself. As I have said you will get caught soon, be it through fight or surrender"

*vibrating and warp* Oswald: Sora why are you here, and not in the lab center? WHAT?! I did WHAT!? Impossible, I was in Timeless River, how did this happen? Wait, Stitch must've changed because of that! That means the Mad Doctor musta started his plan of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, meaning he targeted the world-dwellers in order to catch you and take your heart to leave. After that he will most likely join Xehanort and then help take Kingdom Heart's power".

Felix: I don't think we'll survive this impossible task. In truth we might get caught".

?(7): Indeed you will, though you won't be able to avoid me forever. Soon i'll get in and escape will be futile. Now please i'll show you hospitality, i'll let you leave, prove me your intellect! Or DIE COWARDS"!

?(6): NOW Now, remember you can't finish him off like that, you need only scare him".

?(7): Intruder, just what I wanted to catch! Now tell me your name or die here by possessors or my blasters mortal! 1. 2. 3! Too bad, too late now DIE-".

?: Tsk tsk, I thought you would do better than that. Now I get the present. As for you, well I got two words for ya, and that's goodnight"!

 _Chapter 3: Captured_

Sora: What's going on! There's black-coats surrounding me! Why do I feel like their presences feel all too familiar"?

*wave of petal begins to shape itself into weapon*

*time begins to slow down*

*pulls out book and begins rapidly scanning pages for spells.

*summons guardian to attack*

*summons claymore and retrieves sword through arsenal*

*summons shield of pure ice*

*summons arrowguns and warps to a sniper's lookout before aiming at Sora*

*pulls out playing cards and dice before readying to throw cards*

*summons flaming keyblade and shakram*

*summons sitar and channels water into a lance and serpent*

*summons keyblade and helmet before readying a killing blow*

*summons Ethereal Blades and begins to warp setting*

Sora: I'm so dead right now. Maybe I can use 'flowmotion' to escape.

As the group of seekers charge to end Sora's beginning battle, a circle appears under Sora and signals to leave as Aeleus teleports into battle, ramming his tomahawk into the group severely, followed by Dilan 'lancing' nearby heartless, which were summoned to keep the lancer at bay.

Aeleus: Sora, keep the heartless busy while I deal with these fools for now! Dilan make sure to conserve energy to fight alongside myself and the Restoration Committee against these world destroyers".

Dilan: With pleasure Aeleus, as promised these beasts will pay for diminishing our homeworld. NOW, Sora save these innocents from the darkness".

?(10): MAYBE A TRUE HERO CAN HELP! AS PROMISED VENTUS, I HAVE RETURNED TO ASSIST"! *unsheathes buster sword and swings with fury diminishing heartless like a keybearer* I assure you i'm nothing more than a friend of ventus, of course this action is pretty unexpected seeing as how the heartless revealed the outside world, getting me a one way ticket to the Realm Of Darkness, so now that that's settled, we can beat up the punks that took me away from Olympus Coliseum! * swings the buster sword before switching with a keyblade and clashing with Saix*

?(3)Out of my way, Fair, before I throw you back into the realm of darkness, WHERE YOU BELONG"!

Zack: Sorry to mess with your plans but I got a friend who's been gone for a while and i'm not about to let some 'seeker of darkness' get in my way, ALRIGHT"!

*as soon as the words left him Saix was cut down, but didn't seem to be dissipating, due to the heart piece of Xehanort shielding him from death, making his personality return* "especially, since I was saved from the darkness by _him_ " *the fighter held a grim expression recalling a memory from the coliseum*

 _Chaos_

The battle began to outweigh the guardians as the chosen one and his saviours were held down by the seekers. The 'Hero' was assisting the Stalwart, who was held in place by the Gambler of Fate and Time Manipulator, the Whirlwind Lancer was kept in check by the Seeker and Superior of the In Between and the 'Chosen One' was held by the Darkness, Freeshooter, and the Melodious Nocturne. As the odds began to stack on one another, the keybearer's unleashed their secret weapons: the wrath held in their hearts. Dilan, Zack and Aeleus combined an attack to aid the chosen one. Sora on the other hand was not so lucky as when he thought of using his drive forms he was given the choices of using the Final or the Anti Form.

Sora: What do I do! This clone won't let up and Demyx and Braig are giving it their all".

Vanitas: How sad, I was expecting a big fight but it seems, I was wrong. Guess this is the end for you 'Chosen One'. As Xehanort once said your time is up"!

Myde: Is this really all you got, 'cause this is just surprising"!

Xigbar: Wow, the old coot musta had a reason to choose you as his sloppy seconds, because this isn't right! WHERE'S THAT RAW POWER YOU USED TO FINISH ME OFF, HUH, C'MON LET'S SEE HOW YA DANCE"!

Sora: YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE MY 'RAW POWER' XIGBAR! CAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANNA FADE THAN BE MY GUEST! I MIGHT AS WELL SINCE IT'LL HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON"! ACTIVATE DRIVE FORM! oh no… if this works I'll need roxas to pull me out or at least get me outta here". _Anti-Form:_ _Looks like the fool really chose to pull me outta my shell this time, huh? I guess I have to fight you. Now let's get to work pummeling you into the ground"! *begins overpowering Vanitas*_

Vanitas _:_ H-H-how are you overpowering me! This has to be an illusion, just a second you were pleading now you're beating me with your... CLAWS"! _*summons Soul Eater*Anti-Form: Now you shall return to Ventus, completing his damaged heart. PERISH"*slashes at Vanitas releasing his heart*_

Xigbar: Either i'm dreaming or Sora just turned into a heartless. This can't be, he's deflecting my shots without even using a weapon! He can't be the same kid that beat me, that kid had roxas's help, this kid…, he's just mindlessly blocking them!

Myde: Something's wrong Xiggy, he can't be Sora, this imposter is too fast and creepy to be him!

Zack: What's happening to Sora, he looks like a heartless, except without the antennas. It's as if he's lost control of the darkness inside him".

Aeleus: Indeed he's lost control, but if he was a heartless he would finish them and devour their hearts, instead he's defending himself, waiting for the other two to switch to melee that way he can disarm and disable them from battle".

The two on offense decided to take a step forward attacking in melee, while Anti-Sora, mindlessly defended while swiftly using flowmotion and diving through the duo. _Anti-Form: Now you shall meet the same fate as the darkness in your hearts! OBLITERATE"!_ Then Sora regained control before blocking a flaming shakram coming his way.

?(8): I thought Vanitas took care of you! Anyhow I might as well try to finish you off before things get outta hand, got it memorized"! *launches hazy chakram into Sora*

Sora: I thought you were with us Lea! Is this what happened when you left Radiant Garden!? Thundaga"!

Lea: This is gonna be the worst thing I do so tell Roxas and Ventus that i'm never coming back, K"? Now i'm really sorry but THIS IS YOUR END!*snaps fingers, witnessing implosion then an explosion*

Sora: Curaga, STRIKE BLADE!* launches keyblade with a ring of light at Lea, defeating him*. I'm sorry Lea, but I can't let the Keyblade War begin. And also all I did was take Xehanort from you so you can live another life, K? As for now, i'm out alright".

Lea: Just like last time, huh? Guess this time Ventus can finally see me, hopefully".

?(9): I feel really bad for you, but you weren't much to begin with, after all if roxas defeated you, then you don't stand a chance against Xehanort. *prepares to cast oblivion portal*

Sora: ARS ARCANUM! *increase in agility and strength* You really think I would forget about you again, _Zexion_? If so then, THAT'S FOR RIKU! THIS IS FOR NAMINE*unleashes flurry of swings knocking book out of hand*, RAGNAROK, AND THIS, IS FOR HAVING ME FIGHT YOU IN MY DESTROYED HOME! TRINITY LIMIT!"*summons Donald and Goofy before being encased in light and summoning magic circle of light which releases pillars*

Ienzo: How could I, be beaten again by the same kid that I tormented! Once again I have been bested by a child! Remember Chosen One, he will return and when he does, he will decide your untimely fate"!*falls unconscious*

 _Chapter 4: Keyblade War_

With the help of Dilan and Aeleus, Sora disposed of the heart pieces and left through a corridor of darkness.

*through corridor of darkness*.

Sora; So Zack, who was that person you addressed to, when you appeared to aid? Also how did you summon a keyblade when you clashed against Isa"?

Zack: Well when Olympus was gonna be devoured by darkness, me and herc' protected everyone in the world by knocking down heartless left and right, then after that I let my guard down and was lost to the darkness".

*keyblade begins to vibrate before shooting beam at appearing keyhole*. Sora: Huh I never expected there to be a keyhole in the middle of the darkness"? "Wait where did the darkness go, were in the middle of a gorge?"

Zack: I never expected to see so many keyblades in the ground"

Aeleus: The question is why are we here and not at the garden or at the tower"?

*sprints to Sora and friends while avoiding incoming attacks*

Vanitas: Kingdom Hearts will finally contain darkness and this war will be over when the world's order collapses! You should be grateful for witnessing such an amazing feat! Now Kingdom Hearts will finally appear and I, with X-blade in hand, will release its power!

Ventus: Sora get the sniper while I hold off my other half! Aeleus, hold down Ansem and Xemnas! Dilan, keep the nocturne in check, but avoid the time manipulations Young Xehanort throws at you, got it! Zack good to see ya, but conquer that berserker and his friend! Riku, Kairi and Mickey are keeping everyone else busy alongside Donald and Goofy, so don't worry they can hold off on their own.

 _Destiny Awaits Those Without Pure Hearts_

*trudging to the other side of the cliff-face in annoyance*

Sora: Hmph, I don't care if Xigbar is my target, the faster I take care of Master Xehanort, the faster this war ends, I don't care if I dissipate, as long as the worlds are safe from the darknes-" *bullet impacts the ground near Sora*

Xigbar: Nice speech, kiddo but you're not going any further. Rules are rules and didn't the fledgling order you to fight me before taking down the old coot. Listen, I don't care if your gonna sacrifice yourself to 'save the worlds', if it means less trouble for me than do as you please, just as long as Kingdom Hearts is ours to bathe in its power. *readies Mergeshot*

 _* with Ventus and his other half*_

Ventus: I won't let you win, the keyblade is used to protect the worlds because of its connection to the light! If all else fails then the worlds will collapse and every heart will be consumed by the darkness, including yours"!

Vanitas: I feel sorry for you but rules *points Void Gear at him and charges darkshot* are rules. So leave this world if you wanna keep your heart intact"!

Cliff-hangar here means i'm still thinking of ideas

give me ideas by giving me a Review

Thank You for reading this! This Is Croboxan07 Signing Out!

Please Don't Hate! This was made in School. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura


	3. Chapter 3: HorrorDisney

Introduction

The key, in this universe, was a special weapon given to those who fought the darkness trying to consume their worlds. Here in this world there lived a boy who would soon be the universe's saviour because of his actions and emotions. But that is only the future. The boy's name was Sora and he was laying on a beach waiting for the day he would return to the skies again. His adventure started on the little island near his town. The town was one of many worlds which existed within the border of darkness. There are quadrants in the worlds that cannot be mapped by a mortal, only by one of magic. These magicians hid from wielders of darkness or more specifically, those whose hearts were plagued by darkness. These wielders would not stop until the worlds were in the Realm Of Darkness. The Realm of darkness was the land where everything was pure darkness. The dark users were countered with the guardians of light, the wielders of pure light and hope. When these wielders attacked "The Keyblade War" began. Millions fought for their opinions until their goal, to keep Kingdom Hearts safe was achieved and lost above the clouds housed with darkness.

 _Veteris: Light Spell_

 _Thundaga: Thunder Spell_

 _Blizzaga: Ice Spell_

 _Firaga: Fire Spell_

 _Dreadstone: Capture/Forbidden Spell_

 _Revelation: Revealing Spell_

 _Colance: Concealment Spell_

 _Verserat: Tracking Spell_

 _Stopra: Time Altering Spell_

Luxord/Rould: Playfair Display

Vexen/Even: Varela Round

Saix/Isa: Times New Roman

Braig/Xigbar: Impact

Ventus: Georgia/ _Roxas: Georgia Italic_

Sora: Arial/ _Anti-Form: Arial Italic_

Master Yen sid: Calibri

Vanitas: Verdana

Goofy: Proxima Nova

Donald: Oswald

Ansem the wise: Alegreya

Riku: Roboto Mono

Master of Masters: Amatic SC

Lea/Axel: Bree Serif

Master Xehanort: Courier New

Oswald: Merriweather

Xemnas: Trebuchet MS

Terra: Comic Sans MS

Zack Fair: Slabo 27px

Author: Lato

Mad Doctor: Satisfy

Felix the Cat: Exo

Phantom Blot: Acme

Possessor-dwellers: Shadows Into Light

Temporary World-Dwellers: Oxygen

Zexion/Ienzo:Tangerine

Marluxia/Lumaria:UnfrakturMaguntia

Ansem(Seeker): Marck Script

Young Xehanort: Marcellus

Myde: Cambria

Aeleus: Amaranth

Dilan: Rasa

Part One: The Awakening of the Wind Wielder

He awoke at sunrise to the shock of hitting the cold floor face first. Sora was a powerful Keyblade wielder who had finally returned to see his hometown Destiny Islands. He had fought from every world in his quadrant, Quadrant IV, and had finally come home to a surprise. He was once again with his friends. He missed them and had left the island surprisingly, to find them. His adventure took him to meet new people and had taught him lessons about the worlds, their problems, and how to help them. He had met enemies as well, some too mischievous to stay. When the time came, Sora had to return to the island. Nothing had changed except for the lack of laziness in him and his friends. For once, Sora lost the old entertainment in watching his friends brawl. He knew the island might sink into darkness again, so Sora always waited for the opportunity to leave, which never came. Except for today when the unexpected might occur. Sora was waiting around while Riku and Tidus brawled, Kairi sat making a star charm, and Wakka and Selphie sat by the dock watching the sunrise when it happened. Sora had seen a shadow roaming the island. Sora had decided to creep up to it when he saw four more appear and wait.

Sora ran up to the shadows with appearing keyblade in hand. The shadows saw him and ran to a white, glowing, door in the wall. Sora was ready to attack when the group of shadows ran through the door and he had to stop and closely examine the door.

After closely examining the door, he opened it and walked in. The door had a, long, empty, wide hallway attached to it. Sora could not recognize the familiar building and turned to leave to find a dark world awaiting entrance outside. He began to go through each chamber until he reached a room full of pods. He looked over each pod until he found three pods with names etched into them. "Sora. Donald. Goofy". The pods unraveled to reveal memories floating in three groups. He recollected his memories and bottled up Donald and Goofy's to return later. A figure appeared in front of him and got into a battle stance.

"I search for a keyblade in the shape of yours but in black and silver. It's name is of no importance to you but to me, very much. I need it in order to open the gate out of here. I am not stuck here but I sensed the presence of an intruder so I will have to force you to leave.*pulls out book and flips to an illuminated page and begins reading and chanting.**about to cast spell when senses are alerted*. Forgive me but we shall meet again. *disappears in a cloud of smoke.*

He then opened a door to a different corridor never seen or explored. Every corridor contained empty rooms except for the last two. The last room contained a laboratory where replica's like riku and xion were created. The second to last room held a chair with glowing chains in the floor and walls. The closer he walked, the weaker he got, until he found a boy that looked like Roxas unconscious on the chair. Sora went to shake him only to faint. The voice of Roxas was heard throughout the room shouting for Sora to get up. Sora slowly regained consciousness to find the boy wide awake and ready with a-"keyblade? You have a keyblade!?"

Sora got up to question the boy but was stopped. "Quiet or they'll hear you" the dirty blonde assured." "alright now we can speak. Hi i'm Ventus you? I can see you're confused, let me explain,". Sora listened intently waiting for the reason Ventus was inside a closed off-room. "Alright I have no idea why i'm here either okay, but you saved me from the darkness as a child so, I was revived when you brought me close to my body". "That's good enough for me, let's get out of here" Sora summoned light but the key didn't appear." now what, I can't summon my key so I can't get us out of here".

"I got something in here-" Ventus pulled out a crystal. It was shaped like a shooting star and began to glow. "What is that"? "I found it after ending up in a mysterious tower. After that a duck and dog picked me up and took me to a room. There I blacked out". "Huh, I'm friends with the dog and duck. They used to travel with me, helping me restore the worlds, that was until my journey was over when they left to help the king. I never saw them after that. I also seem to have changed during the journey. Now i can't stop thinking about worlds in need of my assistance". "Well, I guess we both wanted to help. I helped the worlds from a master named Xehanort". "Well off we go-"wait" Ventus interrupted while pointing to the corridor ahead of them.

"We have to leave this castle to go back". Ventus quickly lead the way out only to be confronted by a cloaked figure. "You can try to escape this accursed place but, you will only cast yourselves into oblivion. If you want to exit, follow me". As Sora and Ventus followed the cloaked figure a horde of heartless appeared waiting for combat. Before they could fight however, the figure struck them with a gravity spell and continued walking. The figure assured the startled pair forward. They continued walking until they were met with a bright door. "Here is your stop good luck travelers". Sora and Ventus thanked the figure and continued walking.

They pushed the door to enter only to be thrown out. The door began to rush open sending waves of darkness at the pair. After the waves the door shut and The pair ran back to the cloaked figure only to see a heartless wave rushing after them. Ventus immediately fought while Sora pondered the area, waiting for a light to shine upon the darkness.

After an intense battle

"What are you waiting for? Can you even fight?

"No, after I woke you up, I lost my ability to fight with a keyblade".

"Oh, I had no idea that, that, was the case".

"It's alright it happens all the time. Honestly, I wish I had asked somebody to help me".

As the pair waited, Ven got an idea.

"Sora, I think I know a way to get your keyblade back?

Sora because of my century-long wait, I am now a master keyblade wielder 'kay"?

Alright I trust you in this Ven".

"Stand still, alright"?

As Ventus gave Sora the ability to wield a keyblade, the cloaked figure walked up to them.

"Alright Sora use your form ability to regain your lost power okay"?

"Okay. Give Me STRENGTH"!

Light surrounded the pair as Sora, and Ventus regained lost strength and hovered above ground.

When the light show ended both Sora and Ven were covered in armor matching their clothes. Then, Ven pulled out the glowing crystal and then asked if they could hold onto it and wait. The crystal began to glow vibrantly and a sound could be heard nearby.

The pair and the cloaked figure then transported to the Mysterious Tower where Sora's long awaited partners were startled and then fell over. After recovering the two partners greeted the newcomers and led them inside while making sure no one else followed before shutting the magically sealed door.

"Mickey, i'm sure Sora will be fine, Xehanort would not target his own world unless his plan was to lure out the boy by destroying his home island, it would be preposterous and would ruin his chances of obtaining your lost friends heart".

*Door creaks open*

"Hello, anyone here? Mickey? Master Yensid?"

"Maybe they cast an invisibility spell in this room to avoid detection".

"Yeah, maybe they did 'cause I can still sense 'em".

"What's the revealing spell incantation Donald?"

"I think it was "REVELATION" ?"

"Worth a shot, alright REVELATION!"

*The room glowed vibrantly, before revealing the Master of Masters and King of Disney Castle standing in front of the desk.*

King Mickey: He'ya, fellas, how're ya doin'.*smiles sheepishly*

Master Yensid; Forgive us for hiding but, we have information stating that the Mysterious Tower is targeted for infiltration, so we chose to use a spell of concealment to avoid capture from the Seekers of Darkness unless, Master Xehanort has trained them in the art of magic, then we are in more danger than it seems. Of course, you all know basic magic so we will have to train you as well to conceal, capture enemies, learn tactics and track down allies and enemies.

King Mickey: Yeah so, we hid to keep the enemies confused,that way they can leave. Of course as Goofy demonstrated, we could still be sensed through their expert senses. So we could get ambushed or caught by surprise and the war would start with the three of you fighting to save us. "

Sora: What about the three lost to the darkness, we could use them in the keyblade war, right?

Master Yensid: Sora, you are correct in this idea but, one is controlled by Master Xehanort and the other two are in the realm of darkness.

Ventus: Wait, do you mean Aqua and Terra"?

King Mickey: Huh?

Master Yensid: Indeed, we mean the two you are referring to, but why do you ask Ventus?

Ventus: It's 'cause, I was brought back to the world of light because of Sora. Ya see, Sora found the entrance of the Realm of Darkness where he found Castle Oblivion, to which he recollected his memories and woke me from my long slumber. There we reunited with Ansem who was guarding the castle and decided to join us on our quest to leave the realm.

Sora: That reminds me, here ya go, Donald, Goofy", and as Ven explained he held a star in his pocket where he lost his memories the last time he was transported to this tower.

King Mickey: Ya mean the star shard? If ya do I lost that thing when Ven and I defeated-.

?: Me.

Ventus: Vanitas? How did you get here!?

Vanitas: I was simply resurrected by my master, Xehanort and i'm pretty sure, he knows of your waking, Ventus. Ya know that reminds me, we still have to forge the X-blade so i'll see ya in the graveyard, coward. Oh, and forget about everyone in here, they'll be gone before you kn-

Donald: FIREWORKS

*The dark-haired boy was thrown out of the tower with Donald's spell and left an opening for cloaked members of darkness.*

?: Hurry, you get Sora, you get Mickey, and you get Roxa-

Ventus: Roxas?"! "I'm not Sora's nobody, I'm Ventus!

?(2): Looks like we got some competitors. You ready to rock Sora?

?(3): Hmm last time I remember you were gambling against me right, Sora"?

?(4)Are you all really that stupid as to give him hints as to who you are"!

?(4): He is right, you three are acting like fools if you think Sora doesn't know what you are talking about.

Master Yen Sid: Remove your cloaks and reveal your true intentions, Seekers of Darkness.

?Your a fool for thinking we would show ourselves _Master Yen Sid_.

*Summons Sitar and directs an attack towards Sora*

*Summons a deck of Cards and discards them to face Sora on the floor*

*Summons a Shield of pure Ice and has target reticles surround Sora*

Sora: Luxord, Demyx, Vexen!? You guys are Seekers of Darkness?! I thought you would go live your normal lives again?

Vexen: You think we could live our "normal" lives again? We never had normal lives unless you call "experimenting on hearts, playing music for money, and gambling" normal lives we are never returning to that blasted radiant garden. We ruined the citizens lives and we could never fix our mistakes. Also, the lord of Radiant Garden is missing so what will people think when the apprentices of Ansem return with nothing and return to the castle! What people will accuse us of is the missing Ansem the Wise!

Demyx: Plus we aren't really seekers of darkness, but true distractions.

?: Indeed we will be accused of doing something to Ansem, but it is partly true. We truly are to blame but we were led by the apprentices and I known as well as Xehanort. Master Xehanort saw darkness in my heart and darkness in some other wielder's so he linked his to ours and we changed. The other guy lost his memory and I was a key part in the master's plan while waiting for him to reappear. I led the apprentices and Xehanort led Ansem to their demise. Of course we were reborn as Nobodies and we banished The ruler into the Realm of Darkness where he met Riku and returned as idiot! Don't ever reveal yourself!

?: Now back to business-"

Donald: Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Gravira,-"

King Mickey: STOPZA!

Master Yen Sid: DREADSTONE!

In an instant the figures were forced out of the tower and summoned dark corridors to leave. Instead their escape was also thwarted and the seekers were left in a barrier of light.

Luxord: What kind of trick is this!

?(4): We have been ambushed and are trapped in a powerful enchantment. This is Outrageous!

Master Yen Sid: You have all just witnessed a forbidden enchantment and now you are never getting out unless I choose to dispel this enchantment. If I was filled with hatred and thought of vengeance I would shrink the trap to end your lives. Thankfully I am merciful unlike Master Xehanort and shall avoid ending your lives. Do not attempt this spell or you will fail and be forced into transforming into a heartless that can possibly revive your heart with a cost. Sora leave this world and return with others in need of assistance. We will need everyone to help end this war for Kingdom Hearts.

Part Two: HORROR-DISNEY

As ordered by Master Yen Sid, Sora left the tower and asked Mickey about using the star shard and asked Ventus if he could learn how to use keyblade armor. Sora was given the ability to use the armor but told Ventus to stay in the tower and watch out for any other seekers of darkness. Sora had decided to travel to Disney Castle to enter Timeless River because it was confusing how a world could house another world. He entered the world and found abstract forms of heartless running around rampant before spotting Sora and running off before bumping into heartless and fusing together.

"Amazing isn't it, how nothings like spatters could fuse with heartless and become more intimidating. Forgive my sudden intrusion but i don't believe we've met? I am the Mad Doctor and I experiment with the Phantom Blot to find new things to learn of".

"I'm Sora and I am amazed how a world can house another world without trouble. I've never seen you here before where are you from and why are you here?"

"I would focus more on the important information like why the spatters are missing".

As if on cue the spatters seemed to have disappeared and gave the young hero a new objective. Sora entered the docks and noticed the steamboat missing a half and Pete rambling angrily about short monsters attacking the steamboat with green ink and leaving to cause more mischief in the other parts of town. Horace then confronted Sora and explained to him that the green ink stole color from anything it touches. Sora raced off to the other stages to find the monsters before the whole of town was nothing.

As Sora searched and defeated more monsters the doctor was busy causing more spatters to appear and keep him busy while he linked his world to the town.

"That should stop them for now. Let's check on the Cornerstone to make sure nothing is messed up there.

"What is going on here! Why are these things still here and what is a portal doing here? This isn't good what if the world is overrun by heartless and turns to nothing?! I gotta stop this before the Cornerstone is targeted again and Disney Castle is damaged. WHAT IS THAT"!

Not long after, an enormous boss had been summoned and began damaging the town destroying the buildings and somehow erasing the world-dwellers with green paint.

"Hey you, gimme that remote control!

A rabbit with an angry expression stood behind Sora, foot tapping. He wore blue shorts without buttons and had his arms crossed as if he was waiting for a response.

"Who, me"?

"Yeah you, didn't ya hear me! I said gimme that remote control! Now as I asked give it to me NOW! I'll tell ya why I need it when I get it back okay?"!

"Okay, here you go. Now explain".

"Fine, I need that control to stop the spatter-less before it destroys this world. There, happy? No, guess I needed more explaining, huh? Fine, spatters cannot withstand electricity instead they are obliterated by it so I was given that control to stop my friend, Mickey. Of course, he changed my mind and I went against the doctor and the Blot was imprisoned. Somehow we couldn't find the doctor and that's when he returned and explained that he had changed. Sadly he was lying and we were forced to fight him. When he was defeated his machine faltered and he was lost to the abyss. I was surprised he survived but he secretly got me to side with him again and now here we are".

"So this doctor, who got away with injuries has returned and is now more maniacal than before. Who is the Blot and why is he so important"?

"Yeah and his name is the Phantom Blot, a thief who lost his fame in Disney Town, was imprisoned, forgotten and transported to Wasteland. He is important because he sided with the Mad Doctor and created the Thinner Disaster, ruining the place I once called home. He is to be defeated quickly because he could make colored objects disappear with the thinner and could control the spatters and whatever is fused with them".

"So what do we do about the boss monster"?

"Leave it to me, you just fix that gateway and stop the Mad Doctor from freeing the Phantom Blot and erasing Timeless River. Also make sure to bring a few more troubled world-dwellers that can't sever the World Order. Got all that"?

"Yeah don't worry i'll help you get out of this mess. What happens if you sever the World's Order? Why did the Blot get taken from Disney Town"?

"Because he was forgotten by all the world-dwellers and when you're forgotten, an old but powerful wizard makes it so you still exist. Now severing the World Order will damage the world-dwellers point of view on their world and strive for power . How that happens is simple, you visit another world and share information about the outside worlds and everything is thrown out of balance.

As the pair search for a weakness in the boss-heartless, the mad doctor sends a previous version of the Phantom Blot to attack them from behind. Unknown to both of them was a cat that possessed a clarinet, was walking right past the spatter-less tuning it to emit a musical note.

*whistles and plays musical notes*

"Pardon me just passing through. Oh hello, I don't believe we've met, names Felix and I am a musical, whistling cat. What'cha starin' at"? *notices spatter-less falling and sees notes damaging it* "Oh, that's what you were starin' at. Anyways what're all a' ya'll names"?

"Oh, i'm Sora and I am a weapon wielder".

"I'm Oswald and I can control and use electricity to defend or attack.

"I am the Phantom Blot, and I control the Spatters and command them to protect or defend. Even attacking, I can make them do what is needed".

"Phantom Blot! The thief!? How did you get to be so young"?

"I am the thief who controls spatters and at the same time , am the leader of the Spatters as well as a friend of the Mad Doctor. Why do you ask, is it because I was supposed to be imprisoned within that jar on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain? If so than forgive me for this but I must be going now.

"Maybe the doctor traveled back in time and took the Phantom Blot in his infamous days to ambush us while we were distracted".

'Forgive me for this sudden action but I must be going now. And don't worry about the Phantom Blot from this timeline, he's still encased in that bottle for now at least. Remember, the Mad Doctor has his plans and can do what is needed to aid in his plan. I hope to see you alive once more".

The pair ran without hesitation and found themselves in a laboratory filled with world-dwellers of all sorts, especially those who shared a connection with Sora.

"Sora? Is that you? Well I'll be it's-S-S-S-S-Sora! S o r a? Hello somebody I know very well. Sora it's me T I double-G ER remember me"?

" _Time to forget world-dwellers and you Sora get the front row seat to their loss of memories"._

As Oswald pressed the button on his remote the world-dwellers try their best to make Sora leave the laboratory. 'Click'. The plan falters and Sora watches as the world-dwellers are possessed.

"What do we have here? L-looks like we got some new prey. I'm practically ready to eat you! Where's the hunn-? Blood and flesh! W-where's the v-v-victim!?".

"What happened? Where's Oswald and Felix? Huey, Louie, Dewey? Why are you guys here, instead of in Hollow Bastion?

"Sora are you alright? What's goin' on? Where's unca' Donald? We gotta get outta here before the spatters and beetleworx get here and catch us! Names Gus the Gremlin and I can get you out of here but ya gotta find the switches to open the doors while I shut the doors behind us. Got all that? Oh also Oswald and that cat are on their way, they just gotta finish off that spatter boss 'kay? Don't worry 'bout them cuz they'll be fine, someone else's helping them"!

~after tension and puzzle-solving.

N

"So i'm Sora and I got a few questions okay?

"Alright I guess I can answer a few.

Meanwhile with Oswald and Felix

"It's impossible to beat this thing with just our magic powers. We need to find a another world-dweller before we are hit with another swipe of darkness.

"Actually I think we can stun it, long enough to finish it off and leave this place. We just need to find a different opening instead of continuously attacking its weakness. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . .. I got it! Maybe we can distract it and then stun it while you prepare the finishing strike.

"Maybe we can fire with plasma instead of electricity and music to burn its defense and then hit it with the electric attack. Or we can finish it with the plasma gun while you two stun it with your component attacks".

"Good idea Stitch, it might actually fall from your plan"!

"Alright Let's Finish This"!

*begins channelling energy through body into remote controller while Felix tunes clarinet

To emit stunning blast although it would be pointless. Stitch charges plasma gun and begins repetitive reloading and aims at Berserking Spatter-less*

"Now"!

*launches wave of electricity*

*releases vibrating, glowing,enlarging musical note*

*fires four ginormous plasma blasts at Spatter-less*

"We did it! Its down! We're done with our job! Now let's fetch Sora-"

*clutches head in pain, shouts in alien language while having features unfold and pulls out plasma guns, aiming each at Oswald and Felix*

"Stitch? What's wrong? We did it remember? We beat it now let's go"!

"You really think I would let you leave without having a fight, very intriguing. I myself, never, expected to become this-this monster but we can improvise. NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS SORA! I suggest you speak up or I will finish you like we did the spatter-less.

"..."

"Come on stitch, we can't get to Sora unless you help us out. Now what happened? Why are you acting this way?

"I could ask you the same question Felix?! All i remember that happened was we were gonna leave to find him and then I began to change or morph shall I say.

"Enough Stitch! We can't afford to lose anymore time to you. Now come with us or we'll get rid of you the same way we did the spatter-less"!

Back to business

*Banging is heard and the pair begins panicking.*

Possessor-Dwellers: Hello anybody in there? Is there honey inside Tigger? M-m-maybe we've found our p-p-p-prey? I'm pretty sure we've found that fool who thinks he can escape us and his friends".

Sora: Gus i'm pretty sure were trapped in here. There's no windows to jump out of and no openings either".

*tapping* ?(7): Come out come out wherever you are?*metal clangs and scrapes across the floor* I know you're in there key-blade wielder, so leave that room and come with me. I won't hurt you if you're in my clutches but, I may break down that barrier if you deny my words. Now 1. 2. 3? Hmm. it seems you underestimate me dear child. I guess i'm gonna have to fetch you myself.

Gus: Be careful of this one Sora, it's a beetleworx and it isn't the friendly type. They use blasters in long range and their guns retract into claws for close combat. They fire plasma and need strong power to be defeated. Maybe you could disable it by getting to the control room through the vents! I'll hoist you up and you'll have to be quick and quiet, and you'll have to be careful not to fall through any other vents-"

Beetle-Worx: I warned you witness and saviour. Now i'll just have to sense you through the vents. So on another account good luck escaping that room and myself. As I have said you will get caught soon, be it through fight or surrender"

*vibrating and warp* Oswald: Sora why are you here, and not in the lab center? WHAT?! I did WHAT!? Impossible, I was in Timeless River, how did this happen? Wait, Stitch must've changed because of that! That means the Mad Doctor musta started his plan of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, meaning he targeted the world-dwellers in order to catch you and take your heart to leave. After that he will most likely join Xehanort and then help take Kingdom Heart's power".

Felix: I don't think we'll survive this impossible task. In truth we might get caught".

?(7): Indeed you will, though you won't be able to avoid me forever. Soon i'll get in and escape will be futile. Now please i'll show you hospitality, i'll let you leave, prove me your intellect! Or DIE COWARDS"!

?(6): NOW Now, remember you can't finish him off like that, you need only scare him".

?(7): Intruder, just what I wanted to catch! Now tell me your name or die here by possessors or my blasters mortal! 1. 2. 3! Too bad, too late now DIE-".

?: Tsk tsk, I thought you would do better than that. Now I get the present. As for you, well I got two words for ya, and that's goodnight"!

 _Chapter 3: Captured_

Sora: What's going on! There's black-coats surrounding me! Why do I feel like their presences feel all too familiar"?

*wave of petal begins to shape itself into weapon*

*time begins to slow down*

*pulls out book and begins rapidly scanning pages for spells.

*summons guardian to attack*

*summons claymore and retrieves sword through arsenal*

*summons shield of pure ice*

*summons arrowguns and warps to a sniper's lookout before aiming at Sora*

*pulls out playing cards and dice before readying to throw cards*

*summons flaming keyblade and shakram*

*summons sitar and channels water into a lance and serpent*

*summons keyblade and helmet before readying a killing blow*

*summons Ethereal Blades and begins to warp setting*

Sora: I'm so dead right now. Maybe I can use 'flowmotion' to escape.

As the group of seekers charge to end Sora's beginning battle, a circle appears under Sora and signals to leave as Aeleus teleports into battle, ramming his tomahawk into the group severely, followed by Dilan 'lancing' nearby heartless, which were summoned to keep the lancer at bay.

Aeleus: Sora, keep the heartless busy while I deal with these fools for now! Dilan make sure to conserve energy to fight alongside myself and the Restoration Committee against these world destroyers".

Dilan: With pleasure Aeleus, as promised these beasts will pay for diminishing our homeworld. NOW, Sora save these innocents from the darkness".

?(10): MAYBE A TRUE HERO CAN HELP! AS PROMISED VENTUS, I HAVE RETURNED TO ASSIST"! *unsheathes buster sword and swings with fury diminishing heartless like a keybearer* I assure you i'm nothing more than a friend of ventus, of course this action is pretty unexpected seeing as how the heartless revealed the outside world, getting me a one way ticket to the Realm Of Darkness, so now that that's settled, we can beat up the punks that took me away from Olympus Coliseum! * swings the buster sword before switching with a keyblade and clashing with Saix*

?(3)Out of my way, Fair, before I throw you back into the realm of darkness, WHERE YOU BELONG"!

Zack: Sorry to mess with your plans but I got a friend who's been gone for a while and i'm not about to let some 'seeker of darkness' get in my way, ALRIGHT"!

*as soon as the words left him Saix was cut down, but didn't seem to be dissipating, due to the heart piece of Xehanort shielding him from death, making his personality return* "especially, since I was saved from the darkness by _him_ " *the fighter held a grim expression recalling a memory from the coliseum*

 _Chaos_

The battle began to outweigh the guardians as the chosen one and his saviours were held down by the seekers. The 'Hero' was assisting the Stalwart, who was held in place by the Gambler of Fate and Time Manipulator, the Whirlwind Lancer was kept in check by the Seeker and Superior of the In Between and the 'Chosen One' was held by the Darkness, Freeshooter, and the Melodious Nocturne. As the odds began to stack on one another, the keybearer's unleashed their secret weapons: the wrath held in their hearts. Dilan, Zack and Aeleus combined an attack to aid the chosen one. Sora on the other hand was not so lucky as when he thought of using his drive forms he was given the choices of using the Final or the Anti Form.

Sora: What do I do! This clone won't let up and Demyx and Braig are giving it their all".

Vanitas: How sad, I was expecting a big fight but it seems, I was wrong. Guess this is the end for you 'Chosen One'. As Xehanort once said your time is up"!

Myde: Is this really all you got, 'cause this is just surprising"!

Xigbar: Wow, the old coot musta had a reason to choose you as his sloppy seconds, because this isn't right! WHERE'S THAT RAW POWER YOU USED TO FINISH ME OFF, HUH, C'MON LET'S SEE HOW YA DANCE"!

Sora: YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE MY 'RAW POWER' XIGBAR! CAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANNA FADE THAN BE MY GUEST! I MIGHT AS WELL SINCE IT'LL HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON"! ACTIVATE DRIVE FORM! oh no… if this works I'll need roxas to pull me out or at least get me outta here". _Anti-Form:_ _Looks like the fool really chose to pull me outta my shell this time, huh? I guess I have to fight you. Now let's get to work pummeling you into the ground"! *begins overpowering Vanitas*_

Vanitas _:_ H-H-how are you overpowering me! This has to be an illusion, just a second you were pleading now you're beating me with your... CLAWS"! _*summons Soul Eater*Anti-Form: Now you shall return to Ventus, completing his damaged heart. PERISH"*slashes at Vanitas releasing his heart*_

Xigbar: Either i'm dreaming or Sora just turned into a heartless. This can't be, he's deflecting my shots without even using a weapon! He can't be the same kid that beat me, that kid had roxas's help, this kid…, he's just mindlessly blocking them!

Myde: Something's wrong Xiggy, he can't be Sora, this imposter is too fast and creepy to be him!

Zack: What's happening to Sora, he looks like a heartless, except without the antennas. It's as if he's lost control of the darkness inside him".

Aeleus: Indeed he's lost control, but if he was a heartless he would finish them and devour their hearts, instead he's defending himself, waiting for the other two to switch to melee that way he can disarm and disable them from battle".

The two on offense decided to take a step forward attacking in melee, while Anti-Sora, mindlessly defended while swiftly using flowmotion and diving through the duo. _Anti-Form: Now you shall meet the same fate as the darkness in your hearts! OBLITERATE"!_ Then Sora regained control before blocking a flaming shakram coming his way.

?(8): I thought Vanitas took care of you! Anyhow I might as well try to finish you off before things get outta hand, got it memorized"! *launches hazy chakram into Sora*

Sora: I thought you were with us Lea! Is this what happened when you left Radiant Garden!? Thundaga"!

Lea: This is gonna be the worst thing I do so tell Roxas and Ventus that i'm never coming back, K"? Now i'm really sorry but THIS IS YOUR END!*snaps fingers, witnessing implosion then an explosion*

Sora: Curaga, STRIKE BLADE!* launches keyblade with a ring of light at Lea, defeating him*. I'm sorry Lea, but I can't let the Keyblade War begin. And also all I did was take Xehanort from you so you can live another life, K? As for now, i'm out alright".

Lea: Just like last time, huh? Guess this time Ventus can finally see me, hopefully".

?(9): I feel really bad for you, but you weren't much to begin with, after all if roxas defeated you, then you don't stand a chance against Xehanort. *prepares to cast oblivion portal*

Sora: ARS ARCANUM! *increase in agility and strength* You really think I would forget about you again, _Zexion_? If so then, THAT'S FOR RIKU! THIS IS FOR NAMINE*unleashes flurry of swings knocking book out of hand*, RAGNAROK, AND THIS, IS FOR HAVING ME FIGHT YOU IN MY DESTROYED HOME! TRINITY LIMIT!"*summons Donald and Goofy before being encased in light and summoning magic circle of light which releases pillars*

Ienzo: How could I, be beaten again by the same kid that I tormented! Once again I have been bested by a child! Remember Chosen One, he will return and when he does, he will decide your untimely fate"!*falls unconscious*

 _Chapter 4: Keyblade War_

With the help of Dilan and Aeleus, Sora disposed of the heart pieces and left through a corridor of darkness.

*through corridor of darkness*.

Sora; So Zack, who was that person you addressed to, when you appeared to aid? Also how did you summon a keyblade when you clashed against Isa"?

Zack: Well when Olympus was gonna be devoured by darkness, me and herc' protected everyone in the world by knocking down heartless left and right, then after that I let my guard down and was lost to the darkness".

*keyblade begins to vibrate before shooting beam at appearing keyhole*. Sora: Huh I never expected there to be a keyhole in the middle of the darkness"? "Wait where did the darkness go, were in the middle of a gorge?"

Zack: I never expected to see so many keyblades in the ground"

Aeleus: The question is why are we here and not at the garden or at the tower"?

*sprints to Sora and friends while avoiding incoming attacks*

Vanitas: Kingdom Hearts will finally contain darkness and this war will be over when the world's order collapses! You should be grateful for witnessing such an amazing feat! Now Kingdom Hearts will finally appear and I, with X-blade in hand, will release its power!

Ventus: Sora get the sniper while I hold off my other half! Aeleus, hold down Ansem and Xemnas! Dilan, keep the nocturne in check, but avoid the time manipulations Young Xehanort throws at you, got it! Zack good to see ya, but conquer that berserker and his friend! Riku, Kairi and Mickey are keeping everyone else busy alongside Donald and Goofy, so don't worry they can hold off on their own.

 _Destiny Awaits Those Without Pure Hearts_

*trudging to the other side of the cliff-face in annoyance*

Sora: Hmph, I don't care if Xigbar is my target, the faster I take care of Master Xehanort, the faster this war ends, I don't care if I dissipate, as long as the worlds are safe from the darknes-" *bullet impacts the ground near Sora*

Xigbar: Nice speech, kiddo but you're not going any further. Rules are rules and didn't the fledgling order you to fight me before taking down the old coot. Listen, I don't care if your gonna sacrifice yourself to 'save the worlds', if it means less trouble for me than do as you please, just as long as Kingdom Hearts is ours to bathe in its power. *readies Mergeshot*

 _* with Ventus and his other half*_

Ventus: I won't let you win, the keyblade is used to protect the worlds because of its connection to the light! If all else fails then the worlds will collapse and every heart will be consumed by the darkness, including yours"!

Vanitas: I feel sorry for you but rules *points Void Gear at him and charges darkshot* are rules. So leave this world if you wanna keep your heart intact"!

Cliff-hangar here means i'm still thinking of ideas

give me ideas by giving me a Review

Thank You for reading this! This Is Croboxan07 Signing Out!

Please Don't Hate! This was made in School. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura


	4. Chapter 4 Captured & Chaos

Part Two: HORROR-DISNEY

As ordered by Master Yen Sid, Sora left the tower and asked Mickey about using the star shard and asked Ventus if he could learn how to use keyblade armor. Sora was given the ability to use the armor but told Ventus to stay in the tower and watch out for any other seekers of darkness. Sora had decided to travel to Disney Castle to enter Timeless River because it was confusing how a world could house another world. He entered the world and found abstract forms of heartless running around rampant before spotting Sora and running off before bumping into heartless and fusing together.

"Amazing isn't it, how nothings like spatters could fuse with heartless and become more intimidating. Forgive my sudden intrusion but i don't believe we've met? I am the Mad Doctor and I experiment with the Phantom Blot to find new things to learn of".

"I'm Sora and I am amazed how a world can house another world without trouble. I've never seen you here before where are you from and why are you here?"

"I would focus more on the important information like why the spatters are missing".

As if on cue the spatters seemed to have disappeared and gave the young hero a new objective. Sora entered the docks and noticed the steamboat missing a half and Pete rambling angrily about short monsters attacking the steamboat with green ink and leaving to cause more mischief in the other parts of town. Horace then confronted Sora and explained to him that the green ink stole color from anything it touches. Sora raced off to the other stages to find the monsters before the whole of town was nothing.

As Sora searched and defeated more monsters the doctor was busy causing more spatters to appear and keep him busy while he linked his world to the town.

"That should stop them for now. Let's check on the Cornerstone to make sure nothing is messed up there.

"What is going on here! Why are these things still here and what is a portal doing here? This isn't good what if the world is overrun by heartless and turns to nothing?! I gotta stop this before the Cornerstone is targeted again and Disney Castle is damaged. WHAT IS THAT"!

Not long after, an enormous boss had been summoned and began damaging the town destroying the buildings and somehow erasing the world-dwellers with green paint.

"Hey you, gimme that remote control!

A rabbit with an angry expression stood behind Sora, foot tapping. He wore blue shorts without buttons and had his arms crossed as if he was waiting for a response.

"Who, me"?

"Yeah you, didn't ya hear me! I said gimme that remote control! Now as I asked give it to me NOW! I'll tell ya why I need it when I get it back okay?"!

"Okay, here you go. Now explain".

"Fine, I need that control to stop the spatter-less before it destroys this world. There, happy? No, guess I needed more explaining, huh? Fine, spatters cannot withstand electricity instead they are obliterated by it so I was given that control to stop my friend, Mickey. Of course, he changed my mind and I went against the doctor and the Blot was imprisoned. Somehow we couldn't find the doctor and that's when he returned and explained that he had changed. Sadly he was lying and we were forced to fight him. When he was defeated his machine faltered and he was lost to the abyss. I was surprised he survived but he secretly got me to side with him again and now here we are".

"So this doctor, who got away with injuries has returned and is now more maniacal than before. Who is the Blot and why is he so important"?

"Yeah and his name is the Phantom Blot, a thief who lost his fame in Disney Town, was imprisoned, forgotten and transported to Wasteland. He is important because he sided with the Mad Doctor and created the Thinner Disaster, ruining the place I once called home. He is to be defeated quickly because he could make colored objects disappear with the thinner and could control the spatters and whatever is fused with them".

"So what do we do about the boss monster"?

"Leave it to me, you just fix that gateway and stop the Mad Doctor from freeing the Phantom Blot and erasing Timeless River. Also make sure to bring a few more troubled world-dwellers that can't sever the World Order. Got all that"?

"Yeah don't worry i'll help you get out of this mess. What happens if you sever the World's Order? Why did the Blot get taken from Disney Town"?

"Because he was forgotten by all the world-dwellers and when you're forgotten, an old but powerful wizard makes it so you still exist. Now severing the World Order will damage the world-dwellers point of view on their world and strive for power . How that happens is simple, you visit another world and share information about the outside worlds and everything is thrown out of balance.

As the pair search for a weakness in the boss-heartless, the mad doctor sends a previous version of the Phantom Blot to attack them from behind. Unknown to both of them was a cat that possessed a clarinet, was walking right past the spatter-less tuning it to emit a musical note.

*whistles and plays musical notes*

"Pardon me just passing through. Oh hello, I don't believe we've met, names Felix and I am a musical, whistling cat. What'cha starin' at"? *notices spatter-less falling and sees notes damaging it* "Oh, that's what you were starin' at. Anyways what're all a' ya'll names"?

"Oh, i'm Sora and I am a weapon wielder".

"I'm Oswald and I can control and use electricity to defend or attack.

"I am the Phantom Blot, and I control the Spatters and command them to protect or defend. Even attacking, I can make them do what is needed".

"Phantom Blot! The thief!? How did you get to be so young"?

"I am the thief who controls spatters and at the same time , am the leader of the Spatters as well as a friend of the Mad Doctor. Why do you ask, is it because I was supposed to be imprisoned within that jar on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain? If so than forgive me for this but I must be going now.

"Maybe the doctor traveled back in time and took the Phantom Blot in his infamous days to ambush us while we were distracted".

'Forgive me for this sudden action but I must be going now. And don't worry about the Phantom Blot from this timeline, he's still encased in that bottle for now at least. Remember, the Mad Doctor has his plans and can do what is needed to aid in his plan. I hope to see you alive once more".

The pair ran without hesitation and found themselves in a laboratory filled with world-dwellers of all sorts, especially those who shared a connection with Sora.

"Sora? Is that you? Well I'll be it's-S-S-S-S-Sora! S o r a? Hello somebody I know very well. Sora it's me T I double-G ER remember me"?

" _Time to forget world-dwellers and you Sora get the front row seat to their loss of memories"._

As Oswald pressed the button on his remote the world-dwellers try their best to make Sora leave the laboratory. 'Click'. The plan falters and Sora watches as the world-dwellers are possessed.

"What do we have here? L-looks like we got some new prey. I'm practically ready to eat you! Where's the hunn-? Blood and flesh! W-where's the v-v-victim!?".

"What happened? Where's Oswald and Felix? Huey, Louie, Dewey? Why are you guys here, instead of in Hollow Bastion?

"Sora are you alright? What's goin' on? Where's unca' Donald? We gotta get outta here before the spatters and beetleworx get here and catch us! Names Gus the Gremlin and I can get you out of here but ya gotta find the switches to open the doors while I shut the doors behind us. Got all that? Oh also Oswald and that cat are on their way, they just gotta finish off that spatter boss 'kay? Don't worry 'bout them cuz they'll be fine, someone else's helping them"!

~after tension and puzzle-solving.

N

"So i'm Sora and I got a few questions okay?

"Alright I guess I can answer a few.

Meanwhile with Oswald and Felix

"It's impossible to beat this thing with just our magic powers. We need to find a another world-dweller before we are hit with another swipe of darkness.

"Actually I think we can stun it, long enough to finish it off and leave this place. We just need to find a different opening instead of continuously attacking its weakness. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . . . .. I got it! Maybe we can distract it and then stun it while you prepare the finishing strike.

"Maybe we can fire with plasma instead of electricity and music to burn its defense and then hit it with the electric attack. Or we can finish it with the plasma gun while you two stun it with your component attacks".

"Good idea Stitch, it might actually fall from your plan"!

"Alright Let's Finish This"!

*begins channelling energy through body into remote controller while Felix tunes clarinet

To emit stunning blast although it would be pointless. Stitch charges plasma gun and begins repetitive reloading and aims at Berserking Spatter-less*

"Now"!

*launches wave of electricity*

*releases vibrating, glowing,enlarging musical note*

*fires four ginormous plasma blasts at Spatter-less*

"We did it! Its down! We're done with our job! Now let's fetch Sora-"

*clutches head in pain, shouts in alien language while having features unfold and pulls out plasma guns, aiming each at Oswald and Felix*

"Stitch? What's wrong? We did it remember? We beat it now let's go"!

"You really think I would let you leave without having a fight, very intriguing. I myself, never, expected to become this-this monster but we can improvise. NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS SORA! I suggest you speak up or I will finish you like we did the spatter-less.

"..."

"Come on stitch, we can't get to Sora unless you help us out. Now what happened? Why are you acting this way?

"I could ask you the same question Felix?! All i remember that happened was we were gonna leave to find him and then I began to change or morph shall I say.

"Enough Stitch! We can't afford to lose anymore time to you. Now come with us or we'll get rid of you the same way we did the spatter-less"!

Back to business

*Banging is heard and the pair begins panicking.*

Possessor-Dwellers: Hello anybody in there? Is there honey inside Tigger? M-m-maybe we've found our p-p-p-prey? I'm pretty sure we've found that fool who thinks he can escape us and his friends".

Sora: Gus i'm pretty sure were trapped in here. There's no windows to jump out of and no openings either".

*tapping* ?(7): Come out come out wherever you are?*metal clangs and scrapes across the floor* I know you're in there key-blade wielder, so leave that room and come with me. I won't hurt you if you're in my clutches but, I may break down that barrier if you deny my words. Now 1. 2. 3? Hmm. it seems you underestimate me dear child. I guess i'm gonna have to fetch you myself.

Gus: Be careful of this one Sora, it's a beetleworx and it isn't the friendly type. They use blasters in long range and their guns retract into claws for close combat. They fire plasma and need strong power to be defeated. Maybe you could disable it by getting to the control room through the vents! I'll hoist you up and you'll have to be quick and quiet, and you'll have to be careful not to fall through any other vents-"

Beetle-Worx: I warned you witness and saviour. Now i'll just have to sense you through the vents. So on another account good luck escaping that room and myself. As I have said you will get caught soon, be it through fight or surrender"

*vibrating and warp* Oswald: Sora why are you here, and not in the lab center? WHAT?! I did WHAT!? Impossible, I was in Timeless River, how did this happen? Wait, Stitch must've changed because of that! That means the Mad Doctor musta started his plan of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, meaning he targeted the world-dwellers in order to catch you and take your heart to leave. After that he will most likely join Xehanort and then help take Kingdom Heart's power".

Felix: I don't think we'll survive this impossible task. In truth we might get caught".

?(7): Indeed you will, though you won't be able to avoid me forever. Soon i'll get in and escape will be futile. Now please i'll show you hospitality, i'll let you leave, prove me your intellect! Or DIE COWARDS"!

?(6): NOW Now, remember you can't finish him off like that, you need only scare him".

?(7): Intruder, just what I wanted to catch! Now tell me your name or die here by possessors or my blasters mortal! 1. 2. 3! Too bad, too late now DIE-".

?: Tsk tsk, I thought you would do better than that. Now I get the present. As for you, well I got two words for ya, and that's goodnight"!


	5. Chapter 5: X-Blade War

_Chapter 3: Captured_

Sora: What's going on! There's black-coats surrounding me! Why do I feel like their presences feel all too familiar"?

*wave of petal begins to shape itself into weapon*

*time begins to slow down*

*pulls out book and begins rapidly scanning pages for spells.

*summons guardian to attack*

*summons claymore and retrieves sword through arsenal*

*summons shield of pure ice*

*summons arrowguns and warps to a sniper's lookout before aiming at Sora*

*pulls out playing cards and dice before readying to throw cards*

*summons flaming keyblade and shakram*

*summons sitar and channels water into a lance and serpent*

*summons keyblade and helmet before readying a killing blow*

*summons Ethereal Blades and begins to warp setting*

Sora: I'm so dead right now. Maybe I can use 'flowmotion' to escape.

As the group of seekers charge to end Sora's beginning battle, a circle appears under Sora and signals to leave as Aeleus teleports into battle, ramming his tomahawk into the group severely, followed by Dilan 'lancing' nearby heartless, which were summoned to keep the lancer at bay.

Aeleus: Sora, keep the heartless busy while I deal with these fools for now! Dilan make sure to conserve energy to fight alongside myself and the Restoration Committee against these world destroyers".

Dilan: With pleasure Aeleus, as promised these beasts will pay for diminishing our homeworld. NOW, Sora save these innocents from the darkness".

?(10): MAYBE A TRUE HERO CAN HELP! AS PROMISED VENTUS, I HAVE RETURNED TO ASSIST"! *unsheathes buster sword and swings with fury diminishing heartless like a keybearer* I assure you i'm nothing more than a friend of ventus, of course this action is pretty unexpected seeing as how the heartless revealed the outside world, getting me a one way ticket to the Realm Of Darkness, so now that that's settled, we can beat up the punks that took me away from Olympus Coliseum! * swings the buster sword before switching with a keyblade and clashing with Saix*

?(3)Out of my way, Fair, before I throw you back into the realm of darkness, WHERE YOU BELONG"!

Zack: Sorry to mess with your plans but I got a friend who's been gone for a while and i'm not about to let some 'seeker of darkness' get in my way, ALRIGHT"!

*as soon as the words left him Saix was cut down, but didn't seem to be dissipating, due to the heart piece of Xehanort shielding him from death, making his personality return* "especially, since I was saved from the darkness by _him_ " *the fighter held a grim expression recalling a memory from the coliseum*

 _Chaos_

The battle began to outweigh the guardians as the chosen one and his saviours were held down by the seekers. The 'Hero' was assisting the Stalwart, who was held in place by the Gambler of Fate and Time Manipulator, the Whirlwind Lancer was kept in check by the Seeker and Superior of the In Between and the 'Chosen One' was held by the Darkness, Freeshooter, and the Melodious Nocturne. As the odds began to stack on one another, the keybearer's unleashed their secret weapons: the wrath held in their hearts. Dilan, Zack and Aeleus combined an attack to aid the chosen one. Sora on the other hand was not so lucky as when he thought of using his drive forms he was given the choices of using the Final or the Anti Form.

Sora: What do I do! This clone won't let up and Demyx and Braig are giving it their all".

Vanitas: How sad, I was expecting a big fight but it seems, I was wrong. Guess this is the end for you 'Chosen One'. As Xehanort once said your time is up"!

Myde: Is this really all you got, 'cause this is just surprising"!

Xigbar: Wow, the old coot musta had a reason to choose you as his sloppy seconds, because this isn't right! WHERE'S THAT RAW POWER YOU USED TO FINISH ME OFF, HUH, C'MON LET'S SEE HOW YA DANCE"!

Sora: YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE MY 'RAW POWER' XIGBAR! CAUSE IF YOU REALLY WANNA FADE THAN BE MY GUEST! I MIGHT AS WELL SINCE IT'LL HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON"! ACTIVATE DRIVE FORM! oh no… if this works I'll need roxas to pull me out or at least get me outta here". _Anti-Form:_ _Looks like the fool really chose to pull me outta my shell this time, huh? I guess I have to fight you. Now let's get to work pummeling you into the ground"! *begins overpowering Vanitas*_

Vanitas _:_ H-H-how are you overpowering me! This has to be an illusion, just a second you were pleading now you're beating me with your... CLAWS"! _*summons Soul Eater*Anti-Form: Now you shall return to Ventus, completing his damaged heart. PERISH"*slashes at Vanitas releasing his heart*_

Xigbar: Either i'm dreaming or Sora just turned into a heartless. This can't be, he's deflecting my shots without even using a weapon! He can't be the same kid that beat me, that kid had roxas's help, this kid…, he's just mindlessly blocking them!

Myde: Something's wrong Xiggy, he can't be Sora, this imposter is too fast and creepy to be him!

Zack: What's happening to Sora, he looks like a heartless, except without the antennas. It's as if he's lost control of the darkness inside him".

Aeleus: Indeed he's lost control, but if he was a heartless he would finish them and devour their hearts, instead he's defending himself, waiting for the other two to switch to melee that way he can disarm and disable them from battle".

The two on offense decided to take a step forward attacking in melee, while Anti-Sora, mindlessly defended while swiftly using flowmotion and diving through the duo. _Anti-Form: Now you shall meet the same fate as the darkness in your hearts! OBLITERATE"!_ Then Sora regained control before blocking a flaming shakram coming his way.

?(8): I thought Vanitas took care of you! Anyhow I might as well try to finish you off before things get outta hand, got it memorized"! *launches hazy chakram into Sora*

Sora: I thought you were with us Lea! Is this what happened when you left Radiant Garden!? Thundaga"!

Lea: This is gonna be the worst thing I do so tell Roxas and Ventus that i'm never coming back, K"? Now i'm really sorry but THIS IS YOUR END!*snaps fingers, witnessing implosion then an explosion*

Sora: Curaga, STRIKE BLADE!* launches keyblade with a ring of light at Lea, defeating him*. I'm sorry Lea, but I can't let the Keyblade War begin. And also all I did was take Xehanort from you so you can live another life, K? As for now, i'm out alright".

Lea: Just like last time, huh? Guess this time Ventus can finally see me, hopefully".

?(9): I feel really bad for you, but you weren't much to begin with, after all if roxas defeated you, then you don't stand a chance against Xehanort. *prepares to cast oblivion portal*

Sora: ARS ARCANUM! *increase in agility and strength* You really think I would forget about you again, _Zexion_? If so then, THAT'S FOR RIKU! THIS IS FOR NAMINE*unleashes flurry of swings knocking book out of hand*, RAGNAROK, AND THIS, IS FOR HAVING ME FIGHT YOU IN MY DESTROYED HOME! TRINITY LIMIT!"*summons Donald and Goofy before being encased in light and summoning magic circle of light which releases pillars*

Ienzo: How could I, be beaten again by the same kid that I tormented! Once again I have been bested by a child! Remember Chosen One, he will return and when he does, he will decide your untimely fate"!*falls unconscious


End file.
